


The Ones We Cannot Afford To Lose

by VirgoNowhere



Series: The Ones We Cannot Afford To Lose [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equality, Gen, Good versus Evil, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Intrigue, Mind Games, Minor Original Character(s), Mischief, Muteness, Partnership, Plans, Secrets, Some Humor, Survival, War, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoNowhere/pseuds/VirgoNowhere
Summary: After the fall of Beacon everyone has fallen to their lowest, some are stronger than others; many bonds are broken, few are made; but Neopolitan and her partner in crime, Roman Torchwick, they are forced to face new realities and as a result are changed the most by the cataclysmic event, for better or for worse.-Post Volume 4 (Therefore SPOILERS - You have been warned!)-*Finished*- Two more in the series to come!





	1. Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Any bold and underlined text signifies messages displayed on the characters' scrolls (Neo in particular)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the fall of Beacon, when the smoke and ash clears, Neo is left all alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

The bar was small but homely. Light chatter danced between individuals and groups, clinking glasses and hearty laughter - though to her the noise was painful - lightbulbs hung all about with no particular order, basking everything in a warm glow. To say the least, the establishment was alive -despite the recent chaos-, everyone cheerily contempt with the night, well, all except the small girl perched at the bar…

… Said girl looked quite dismayed, her hair rough, tangled and knotted was strawberry, chocolate and vanilla; her clothes, suiting her unusual hair colour, were torn and dirtied with black ash. But her face was the most soul-wrenching, the lack of a smile, her scarlet cheeks stained with dry tears, though her eyes pricked and hinted at more as they gazed at the worn, crumpled and burnt bowler hat with a protruding single singed feather.

"Lass, you haven't touched your drink" Neo looked up, sharply drawn out of her thoughts, to face the bartender; A large gentleman; perhaps in his late 30's; with short, neat almond-coloured hair; dressed in a dark waistcoat with his sleeves rolled up showing scars and tattoos; leaning against the counter as he cleaned a glass in hand, with a worried -yet caring- look directed at the small girl.

Neo looked towards the man, then her milkshake, then down, before shrugging sheepishly, her eyes fading again.

He let out a challenged sigh "look lass, so far, I'm nothing more than a stranger to you…" Neo lifted her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "…but sometimes a stranger can give the best advice…" he smiled gently, though his 'colourful' customer had a questioning look, "…So, will ya please tell me what's wrong?"

Neo, shrinking under his gaze, sensing no end to his enquiry, drew out her scroll before typing out a brief message.

 

**It's nothing… Just a close friend broke a promise…**

 

Upon reading the message the bartender smiled, proud of coercing the quiet soul out of her shell, and put the glass away before leaning back towards the girl, clasping his hands together and expressing a genuine smile. "Ok.. How about divulgin' a bit more to friendly ears? no strings attached."

Looking thoughtfully towards the worn hat, Neo's finger tips hesitated, hovering above her scroll. Her mind raced back to earlier that night, the fire, the chaos, the plan which went... the plan which went horribly wrong, all because of a kid dressed in red; no the worst part was the moment she left him, the moment the world snatched her away from his side into the dark and lonely night sky.

She sighed briefly. Her fingers gracefully typed out her response.

 

**Ok… Well he, he promised to always be by my side, be my partner in crime…**

 

A slight smile perked at the corners of her lips with the hidden truth she subtly divulged.

The barkeep smiled at her attempt at hiding the smile, then glanced at the charred hat upon the counter, his eyebrows twitched and furrowed then -SNAP!- he put two and two together, a solemn look washed over his features but was quickly hidden with a calm and understanding smile, composing himself he stood -Neo's gaze following him, awaiting his input, it was odd, trusting a stranger so openly, with no threats or fear, it was pleasant…- "Well…" he began, subtle wisdom held behind his smile "…I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you, friends can be…" he paused searching for the word despite it lingering in the air before him "…foolish, sometimes. You just gotta have some faith, that’s all…" he smiled and was overjoyed as the petite figure looked down at the counter, acknowledging his words, with a smile and expression of -not happiness- closure, whilst still caught in fond memories.

 

"No matter what problems you're in lass, now or in the future, you're always welcome here" he offered wholeheartedly before adding "Now, is there anything I can get you, to cheer you up?"

 

"You'll only manage that…" chimed a tired, rasping voice joining the counter's occupants "…If you happen to have some ice cream!"

_That voice! Mischievous, daring, coaxing, bold and… relieved._

_That smell! Slightly twisted, oaken burn of a cigar._

_That… everything! That belonged to him! The emanating safety and dangerous intrigue, hidden subtle words with mischievous intent, and- and… ICE CREAM!_

 

Neo spun to face the figure standing beside her; A torn white jacket coated in blood and mud, torn and shredded through most of his clothing along his left side; exposing bandages wound around his arms, his chest, his waist and neck. Despite holding himself tall he clutched his side tentatively, whilst pushing his weight onto his iconic cane by his side.

His ginger hair not unkempt or dirty, yet surprisingly sleek as though impervious to the hardships the man had clearly faced, unlike his face which was dirty and bruised with an array of scratches, however, despite all that he still managed a smirk upon his lips and a look of pure, overwhelming and relieved happiness.

 

"…And I've been looking for that!" he jested, swiping the hat (which had seen better days) and placed it proudly upon his head, moments before being nearly tackled to the ground by the teary-eyed girl's sudden embrace.

"Hey now…" he spoke softly, whilst ruffling her unruly hair, "I promised remember?... Besides, surviving's my specialty" he chuckled pulling Neo into a deep, sorrowful yet rejoiceful hug.

 

The barkeep, smiling warmly at the joyous reunion, turned to a small freezer, pulling out a tub of Neapolitan ice cream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just finished rewatching the fall of Beacon when it struck me that we know very little about Roman Torchwick, and it would seem that with his death we won't ever know anymore, then after a bit of reading on the RWBY wiki and perusing some great artwork I figured I should have a go at my own fanfiction, so... here we are!
> 
> I have a few Ideas as to how I want this to continue, however suggestions are welcome, as well as constructive criticsm.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	2. From Ashes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall of Beacon has left disasterous carnage in it's wake, too many lives were lost, lives that could have been saved... Yet one life -that may not have deserved too- did survive, and must now rise from the ashes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

_Huh… the stars are shining bright tonight. I should get up -but I'm so tired- but Neo… Dammit._

In amongst the inglorious wreckage of the grand airship fires sprout and flourish, twisting black columns tainting the clear air; the warmth is intoxicating and sickly as it envelops everyone in a troublesome embrace. Despite the devastation a sole survivor remains at the heart of the metallic corpse.

Electrical surges shot through his chest, straining every muscle, more bones snapped and flesh split further, his once limp figure now writhing whilst clutched by a pearlescent, dripping light; slowly twisting between his exposed ribs, streaking across torn flesh and ripped muscles, searching for the precious, passing pulse the light finally found his core -still and silent- then as if by magic it grabbed at his heart, surrounding, squeezing, healing…

Blinking once, then again, then twice more, Roman was alive.

 

_Okay, what happened? Meet up with Neo, check. Hijack Ironwood's ship, check. Hack Atlas robots, check. Deal with… Red…_

 

"Dammit Red…" he muttered, dragging himself to his feet, the remnants of shadows still clinging to his side in clumps, "Ugk" he sneered as he swept off the black, fading remains, which began to dissolve into the warm solemn night. His torn side -still bleeding profusely- was now twitching and lurching as muscle grew and bone snapped into place, his flesh winding about his organs and stretching along bone, leaving viscous scars that dug into his flesh leaving dark, permanent reminders.

As if by luck -and a touch of magic- he was alive, he cautiously began forward, navigating the debris at a snail's pace leaving a trail of dark, ruby blood in the black, churned mud.

Sharply drawing breath, Roman stopped, then faltered… suddenly crumpling to his side.

Urging himself up he gritted his teeth and propped himself amongst the debris. Breathing heavily he looked back up towards the once-starry night sky.

 

_I can't see the stars… Why… I can't die yet… Especially not because of Cinder! Hold on Neo, I'm coming…_

 

Wincing, a small growl escaped his lips as he reached delicately in between two fractured ribs -which arrogantly refused to heal- tentatively searching amongst the crimson labyrinth he braced in pain, his left hand grabbing a shard of metal, squeezing and drawing blood along his bloodied palm. Reassuring himself he returned to his task, carefully checking his inner workings, checking his heart -which still hummed with a small glow- confidently before moving onto his lungs, immediately his thumb pricked against the sharp intrusion.

 

_Okay, okay… you've done this before Roman, come on!..._

 

His other -now gashed and bloodied- hand searched around him for, for… that! He brought the -what he thought was a stick- up, now observing the silver handle combined with the long black shaft and his iconic chuckling wisp, the Melodic Cudgel…

 

_Irony? Fate? Cool… Okay, okay, back to it Roman…. Okay, 3, 2, 1!_

 

Biting down hard on the handle of his cane he firmly squeezed his left lung and forced the debris out, within an instant he was lost for breath as the now present hole allowed those precious, last golden gasps to escape without delay. Immediately reacting to the sudden danger his heart contracted twice more, tendrils of a low turquoise light lashed out towards his wounded organ, weaving and knitting amongst the flesh, the light faded to a darker, flaring-sunset orange. Gasping in desperation Torchwick spat the handle from his mouth and writhed in searing agony, retracting his hand he clutched at his sides assuming the foetal position and rocking uncontrollably as his final drops of liquid life pooled around his crumpled figure.

 

_I'm, I'm sorry Neo… I promised… I'm Sorry…_

 

The darkness swelled his vision, twisting smoke and flickers of fire faded from reality as a warm but dark slumber dragged him into oblivion…

* * *

Blinking once, then again, then twice more, Roman was alive.

 

_I, I'm… of course I am, thank Oum… Okay, Neo, I'm coming…_

 

Sitting up cautiously, Roman gazed down to see his decimated flesh was now patched together by an array of deep scarring -a dark, deadly nightshade black-, all cumulatively held together by bloodied and desperate bandages.

"Now…" a voice began "…Mind telling me how you're alive?" the voice was stern, aggressive and curious, the intrigued voice belonged to a familiar, small faunus women who stood at the foot of Roman's makeshift bed, her small round ears twitching ever so slightly in the warm air.

His emerald eyes scanned around the small confines of the tent, boxes and tables of bandages, needles and medicine, had she saved him? Looking back towards the women he noted her short platinum blonde hair, her sapphire eyes, her freckled cheeks, and her stern glare. "Erm…" where to begin, he couldn't exactly tell her his name or his semblance -neither had ever gone well in the past- "My name is-" "Roman Torchwick, infamous criminal ringleader and general troublemaker" she interrupted somewhat-callously, "…yea…" it was all he could say, he couldn't deny the mouse faunus, her accusations were correct.

"So… the police will be here any minute?" he aptly assumed.

"Nope, it turns out they're all too busy dealing with the grimm." she responded with a hint of annoyance and mischief.

"So… what now?"

"Well now, now I continue doing my job… and if, hypothetically, one of my patients tried to escape, well, there isn't much I could do to stop them." she grinned with an underlying hint of mischief.

"Huh? W-what? Wh-Huh?" in disbelief he stumbled over his words as they tumbled out of his confused expression. "I'm Eris by the way, an old friend, and sorry about your hat…" she said as she turned to prepare syringes full of a pink sparkling liquid.

"Eris…" the name danced along his tongue in familiarity and uncertainty, "Wait! What! My hat?" In a moment of realisation he quickly scanned his surroundings and searched to no avail, he slumped back in the bed and closed his eyes, "How?" he muttered, "Well, I couldn't drag you and your cane _and_ carry it at the same time" she blatantly stated, before adding "besides when I went back for it, well it was gone…" Roman let out a frustrated sigh "No honour among thieves, dammit…" sitting himself back up he watched as Eris went about her work mixing solutions and filling syringes, but as he watched a small comb tucked neatly into her pocket caught his eye, "hey, can I borrow your comb?" he asked earnestly, running a hand through his unkempt hair, she looked back towards him with an 'are you serious' look "No, now lie back down you need to rest." she snapped, then returned to her work, "I need to leave, I have a promise to keep…" he pouted, however she made no response simply continuing with her mundane tasks.

 

_Well… no time like the present, I'm coming Neo…_

* * *

"Sorry I snapped, you can borro-" Eris stopped as she turned back around to face Roman, but now instead she faced an empty bed, she reached into her pocket, gone… the comb was gone… the cane was gone…  he was gone… "Dammit Torchwick…" she sighed, bringing her palm to her forehead, looking out into the raging night.

* * *

"Much better…" he chuckled -despite struggling for breath- as he pushed himself forwards upon his iconic cane,  his once-unkempt hair, now far more presentable he placed the comb securely into his jacket pocket. _Wait, what is-_ as he placed the comb within he felt a delicate crisp touch to his fingers.

Stopping, Roman carefully revealed the note stashed within his pocket, the letters were delicate and clear, precise and confident, curling with each 'b', 'd' and each 't'.

**Glad to see you better -if you can call it that- than when you were in juvie. -Eris.**

He smiled warmly at the secret note, "Of course… Eris… it was good to see you again." he tucked the note back into his pocket and wandered into the night.

 

_Right, where to now? I have a promise to keep, I'll be there soon Neo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer than the last chapter, hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> -Thoughts?


	3. ...To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Beacon was not simple, complex chaos and a great magnitude of loss, on both sides... Neo, was alone, again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

**_Floating down safely, you doing okay?_ **

Neo gazed down at the strawberry pink text on her scroll, her eyes demanding a reply as they glared at the message. As the moments passed, the lack of a response allowed her paranoia to thrive and her concern to grow; her fingers gracefully typed out a new message with a sense of urgency.

**_Come on Roman, respond. What's the plan?_ **

She waited… Then waited some more…

**_Roman? Are you okay?_ **

By now her face was without a doubt the epitome of concern. Her fingers began typing out a new message, that was, until…

**_BANG!_ **

 

Her face darkened in an instant, her eyes wide with shock and horror, her grip on her umbrella -her lifeline- wavering.  In the distance the pride of the Atlesian fleet was falling from grace, a blazing star shooting across the sky, diving down towards the city, a trail of twisting, blackening, consuming smoke trailed behind its arduous wake.

Neo could do nothing but watch.

Nevermore and Griffon were circling and dodging the falling wreckage, oblivious to the imminent destruction, they swarmed and tore at the hull ripping chunks and sheets of metal from the fresh carcass, wreaking further havoc on the exposed city far below.

Neo could do nothing but watch.

The sounds of buildings crumbling, metal straining, fire raging, filled the air as the airship approached it's grave. The explosions continued to rock the ship as the hull burst and ruptured, throwing the ships metal organs and broken bones across the devastated buildings. The ship was no longer a symbol of hope, it was a symbol of loss; providing fear and uncertainty to the countless soldiers, civilians, huntsmen, huntresses and, of course, the students in peril. The burning wreckage that proceeded to fall from the sky was now a symbol of loss, not just for the good guys.

Neo could do nothing but close her eyes.

She couldn't watch what came next, the tears streaked down her cheeks as they pierced through her closed eyes, she listened and waited -as she did best- waiting for the terrifying sound of the ship reaching its end, the ship which contained her friend, the ship which held Roman…

 

Through the self induced darkness Neo could hear devastation, destruction and chaos; the airship groaned in agony as the buildings were decimated and its metallic spine shattered. The explosions would not stop, they screamed into the night, shouting and raging despite the futility; the damage was already done.

She could not open her eyes, she could not witness this reality, she wished a griffon would just swallow her hole now!

Roman… Roman was gone…

Her tears flowed heavily as the grip on her weapon's handle tightened. The shadows of the humid night and the spiralling smoke of the blazing city below twisted into the air and engulfed Neo, as the darkness dragged her down, dragged her further down the rabbit hole, further into her waking-nightmare…

* * *

 

Neo's feet reached the ground first -though only briefly- before she collapsed to her knees, dropping her umbrella -her savior and condemner- She brought her hands to her eyes, hiding her face from the cruel, harsh world, tears lapping across her palms, down her wrists, past her heart before soaking in to the dry, coarse dirt.

Sitting their in the dirt, in amongst the wreckage of the ruined city, in amongst invading grimm, raging fires, warring soldiers and desperate victims; Neo cried, tears flowing freely at the personal trauma she was forced to live with.

Neo sobbed silently.

 

A silence which could not be broken by kind words, but kind faces could make it easier.

A silence which shielded her from harm, but also isolated her from the world.

A silence which kept her alive, but stopped her from living.

 

Neo wept woefully.

She grieved in silence as the cruel world toyed with her _again_ , the world was wreaking havoc on everyone tonight -a lot of which was her fault- she was equally affected, but she was one of the bad guys, right? Why should she be weeping on a night full of hell-fire such as tonight? Because… because she lost…

Her eyes became dry and puffy as the tears dried and further woe refused to come forward. Neo collapsed backwards into the rough, scorched dirt, her eyes trailing up past the pillars of smoke, past the emanating glow of crimson waves, lashing at walls.

_The stars are shining bright tonight… That sounds like something Roman would say… he can't be gone, can he? But he's Roman Torchwick, he made a promise… He must be alive,right?... Ok, ok, What's the plan Neo? Roman always had the plan so make a plan, a plan, a plannn…. Ok!_

 

_Step 1, get up!_

Leaping to her feet she regained her footing and swept up her umbrella with determination.

 

_Step 2, Find Roman!_

Why should she give up right now? The world was going to have to do more to stop Roman, after all Roman is, well… Roman.

_Don't worry. I am coming Roman. Be safe… please…_

* * *

 

She gracefully slalomed throughout the pillars and shards of debris, in amongst the rubble and the devastating corpse of the -once mighty- Atlesian airship, the metal bones impaling buildings and tearing through sheets of silver skin, fading into the darkness, into the shadows as the fires blackened the desolate wreck, not a soul in sight… not even Roman.

 

Left, right, right, left, under? Within?? No, left.

Neo continued to frantically navigate the growing maze, shapes and walls twisting and appearing as the fire spread, seeking to trap, to trick Neo, to get her.

Left again? Then right, left, right, right, le-

Neo stopped abruptly.

Her gaze froze, her body seized, locked up, tears welling at her eyes once more as her body shook with fear and sorrow. There before her, lying in the ashes, smoldering as flames licked at it's edges was a familiar, iconic bowler hat… Roman's bowler hat…

Cautiously and tentatively as though the hat were fragile, as though it was a mere illusion -a cruel illusion- her mind had conjured up to play tricks on her. The fabric graced her fingers, soft yet stiff, the realisation dawned on her; there was no body, no sign of Roman, was it true? Was Roman… No! it couldn't be true, after all Roman was, well, Roman!

Neo firmly gripped the hat and raced off amongst the debris once more, desperate, foolish, but resilient nonetheless. She wasn't giving up on Roman that easily.

* * *

 

Her hands were cut, her hair was knotted, rough and -similar to her face- dirty. Her features were solemn, joining in unison with the masses of vale on this dreadful, dark night. Her clothing was battered, worn and torn, though she no longer cared, what was left to care about? Her world, her entire world was upside down! She couldn't find Roman…

She walked into the night, trailing her umbrella carelessly through the dirt, her feet scuffing across the baked soil, then nearly-tripping when the ground switched to cobble. Her face remained glum, facing down towards her feet, filled with guilt and despair, she had failed? No, she had lost. What could she do? What should she do? Could she come back from this?

Her mind raced with questions but dawdled with answers, though she had no complaints, tonight no answer was right as every question was already wrong.

 

_Why Roman? What about your promise?_

* * *

 

She had walked for so long… her feet were sore, her stomach growled and her vision was blurred from the tears which still flowed without suggestion of stopping.

At this distance the horrors of Beacon's fall were distant, though the hints, reminders and clear impacts were still evident; That's why the lights which filled the street were no longer angry, fiery crimson but instead calmer, content sunrise-yellow.

She was tired, she **_Needed_** to stop…

For the first time since she left the chaos, she looked up, her view met by a worn sign and intricate writing displaying and captioning the artwork of "The Defiant Stag" her feet had brought her to her destination, a place to stop and… not think -she had done enough of that-… forget, hopefully…

She was too tired to question her thoughts, so without another hesitation, not a word or sound, she stepped towards the old and worn but clearly-loved establishment, hidden away from the changing world, tucked between modern housing which towered on either side, the perfect place to leave the remnants of this world… even if only briefly.

 

_Dammit Roman. Why would you leave me? I'm alone now… Again…  
_


	4. Eye Of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fall of Beacon, not all of Vale is wallowing in despair, in fact some are brought joy from familiar faces as a result, and yet the night is still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.
> 
> Use of sign language will from now on be shown using Bold and Italic text.

 

The bartender filled Roman's glass with more of the amber liquid, smiling as he watched the way the wounded man read the brief movements of the smaller girl's hands; Neo was gesturing with haste, still reeling from the joy and shock of Roman's survival, asking questions, explaining her fears, her face displaying different emotions with each passing moment; whilst Torchwick merely sat by the bar and listened to the mute girl's silent rant, only occasionally interrupted by a desperate hug from his small partner.

Neo, having just finished yet _another_ question, was silently awaiting a response, snatching spoonful's of ice cream carefully and quickly, her eyes remaining focused on her decadent partner.

"No, I lost the fight Neo -but I would've won, if it weren't for that damn griffon" Roman mentioned, joking half-heartedly despite the small girl's fragile gaze.

"And yea, I did crash in that giant tin-can, but I doubt I would've walked away properly if I hadn't bumped into an old friend of ours." He added, closely watching as his companion's expression showed the increasing levels of intrigue, curiosity and uncertainty.

Reading her gestures closely, whilst he sipped from his whiskey, Roman chuckled in amusement at the names she was recalling; Danny Frost, Emily Mist, Sapphire Lowmann, Benjamin Daub! Suddenly Roman couldn't help himself from laughing outright at the suggestion, startling the bartender and Neo alike.

Neo watched Roman as he gripped his side, not comfortably but as a necessity, as he laughed whole-heartedly, _Roman isn't usually so… vocal, obvious, blatantly-jolly._ But despite her inner ramblings causing her unnecessary concern, Neo couldn't help but silently chuckle, after all, laughter is contagious.

"D-Don't you remember when he, when he decided to swim in the river during winter? Winter!" He gasped between breaths and fits of laughter, to which Neo nodded enthusiastically, "I had to dive in after him!" the duo were laughing and talking -well Roman was at least- and were oblivious to the time which trickled away as the night was filled with laughter -no longer painful to the girl, but welcomed-.

* * *

 

"So bartender" Roman having finished from yet another fit of laughter, returned his gaze to the man behind the counter who had been endlessly supplying drinks despite the 'witching hour' growing closer by every passing minute. Drawn out of his thoughts, the bartender faced his lively customer, "You really sure we can crash for the night?" Roman repeated his question for perhaps what was the fourth time, however the barman merely smiled and spoke clearly "Of course. With what's happened to Beacon the world just got a whole lot bigger, everyone is gonna need a helping hand in the near future." he smiled again, returning to buff yet _another_ glass.

"Well then," Roman began, adamant to bring the charitable figure into the conversation, "let me tell you a few tall tales -which Neo can confirm- did happen" he grinned as he pointed a thumb at Neo, who similarly held a compassionate smile, much different from the distraught damsel the barman had seen stumble in hours prior.

"Sure, go ahead." The bartender conceded, putting down the glass and wiping his hands on the cloth tucked into his waistcoat; He leaned forward, arms resting upon the counter, to listen intently to the story.

"So we're stuck in the middle of Mistral, no cash, no food, no nothin' whe-" Roman was cut off by a loud voice that chimed through the doorway overpowering the small bell "Dinging" at the new arrival.

 "Hey Owen! I saw the light on, I need a place to crash for th-" Stopping in her tracks, half way though the door, her half open mouth staring at the conspicuous trio, THUD! "Roman! What th- Where's my comb?!" The mouse faunus' glare -though surprised- held a strong and powerful gaze at the red-haired ruffian, not caring in the slightest for the numerous bags she had just haplessly dropped at her feet.

Neo was clutching at her subtle-weapon, whilst Owen stood and watched the unfolding scene intently from behind the bar with curiosity and uncertainty; Roman was the least phased of all the individuals, chuckling slightly as he produced the comb and extended it towards the newcomer, before adding "Sorry 'bout that Eris"

 

Snatching the comb out of Roman's hands, Eris analysed the small black comb, running her fingers along the teeth; her stern demeanour gently shifting to a more relaxed state, a small smile drifting along her lips.

The bar fell quiet before the mouse Faunus spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Well then Roman, fancy seeing you here." She let loose a slight chuckle as she looked up towards the trio in front of her.

Neo gave Roman a surprised look, which he returned with his iconic, mischievous smirk. But before either of the criminal duo had a chance to speak up the blonde girl spoke again, "Owen, these are the two trouble makers I told you about, from my time in Juvie" she gave the bartender a stunning grin, showing no ill-intent, to which Owen clearly relaxed and returned his attention to a glass in hand. "Well that's good, seein' how it looks like you lot are sharing the guest room." he smiled mischievously, turning to place the glass away, despite knowing the numerous glares of confusion and fiery temper, burrowing into his back.

Turning back to the group, Owen let out a small chuckle to accompany the stares which still were directed towards him; ultimately the gathering descended into friendly laughter which only brightened the tavern, despite the kingdom's disarray.

Eventually the laughter died down, before Owen struck up the conversation "well then, any friends of Eris can find haven here, so why don't we start with introductions? I'm Owen Fawn, owner of this fine establishment -if I do say so myself-" the barman began a warm smile parting his lips.

Both Neo and Roman appeared uncertain, turning their gaze to the mouse faunus, who merely nodded with a reassuring smile; then with somewhat more certainty Neo shared a glance with Roman who smiled and spoke up "Well then, no time like the present, name's Roman Torchwick, and this -my lovely assistant- is Neo" Roman smiled as he outstretched his open hand to Owen, though his smirk lacked his usual certainty or mischief, but instead hinted at underlying concern.

Despite the way in which the duo squirmed in their seats, Owen accepted the offered hand without hesitation, instead clasping both his hands on Roman's before adding, "No need to worry, I know all about you, not just the police reports" Neo and Roman shared a glance and threw another towards Eris who shrugged and smiled, "I know you got Eris on the streets when she needed to run, then got her off the streets when she needed to thrive, I owe you my thanks" neither his smile or grip faltered as he spoke.

Roman having been released from Owen's firm handshake turned his attention to Eris, "So Eris, seeing how Owen knows all about us, why not enlighten us as to what you've been doing the last 11 years?" at his words a mischievous smirk danced on the girl's lips "That's Dr Platino to you" to which both her new-old friends shared a look of disbelief, raising his eyebrow, whilst Neo's jaw dropped, "Seriously?!" was all Roman could muster, whilst Neo dived forwards and wrapped her arms firmly around Eris smiling her best smile that screamed ' _YAY!'_ and maybe also ' _ICECREAM!'_ at times.

"Yep, took a while but I got it."

"Knew you had it in you, glad you didn't come with us to Mistral"

Neo was too busy grinning and hugging to add her own thoughts, but was content with continuing her friendly assault.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you guys again, been in the news a bit haven't ya?"

"Well…" Roman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Fell in with a bad crowd"

Eris noticed how the conversation could turn sour, so instead made her own memories known, "So, went and studied in Atlas for a while, and I happened to meet Owen, who was working on a bullhead, shipping cargo, eventually he had to come back to vale and I only managed to follow once I got my license" she smiled smugly at her 'little' achievement.

"From the little girl who ran away with us, to the doctor who's patching me up 11 years down the line, we're proud of you Eris." Roman smiled, raising his glass to her, whilst Neo settled for squeezing tighter, not showing signs of letting go.

Again and again they laughed throughout the night into the early hours, despite the chaos that Remnant was falling into, they were happy with just the company they kept.

* * *

 

Roman looked up at the ceiling from his -surprisingly comfortable- hammock, wondering what to say, Neo must have noticed his alert appearance as she sat up in her hammock to his side, through the winking light of the candles which lit the room Roman could read her words which she calmly signed.

**_You okay? Something on your mind?_ **

"Neo…" Roman started -though truth be told he didn't know where to start- "I'm glad you're okay… but I need to go to Mistral…" His voice trailed off though his eyes watched Neo's reaction, and her, well her words, with care.

**_What why?! I have to go see Cinder and, and Salem… You made a promise!_** She signed frantically, growing agitation present in her face.

"I have to pay Red a visit…" He let his voice trail off, though he knew he was going to have to explain himself.

**_Oh… Okay, kill her._** Neo's face was simple, showing anger combined with her brief statement.

"No, I can't Neo…"

**_Why not?! She tried to kill you!_** Her anger was becoming more apparent though she remained silent despite a few sharp huffs of breath.

"She's a kid, she was doing her job"

**_So?_ **

"So, we get a chance to win!" his voice grew sharp and was raised slightly but remained a whisper.

Neo watched Roman closely, her anger clearly trying to burst free at any moment.

"Neo… do you trust me?" Roman added, calming himself once more.

Neo didn't move for a moment, simply giving Roman a confused glare **_Of course, dummy. I'll always trust you._**

"Then forgive Red…" he said placing his hands over his eyes out of exhaustion, clearly knowing his partners reaction, which were proven correct when he looked again to see her gesturing wildly and looking ready to explode.

**_Why!?_** Was the only important words that Roman had to answer.

"Neo, we're the bad guys right?"

Neo appeared confused again, not sure if she was supposed to answer, but did so nonetheless. **_Always have been Roman, can't stop now… can we?_**

"I don't think so Neo, but what does that make Cinder and Salem?" his voice wavered as he spoke, uncertain at the mention of that "witch's" name.

"Just evil, Neo… the good guys can't win alone… I've got a plan." he shared a glance with his partner, whose eye's fell and her hand took Torchwick's, she watched his emerald eyes and mouthed "okay", not another word was spoken, they just shared a look which spoke volumes, which said "I trust you", they then fell back into their respective hammocks and soon sleep reached them, though Neo wouldn't let go of Roman's hand, not till she woke.

 

The first rays of sunlight leaked into the room, but wouldn't disturb the snoring trio as silent allies, obscured the sky promising sleep at the cost of rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow chapter, but setting up for story down the line, so bear with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Good or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sets to work putting his plan into action, which involves the one individual who plays a key role in the outcome of Remnants secret war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.
> 
> Accidentally posted a previous draft for this chapter -woops- it's up to date now, so enjoy.

In the city of Mistral, deep within the sprawling metropolis, away from the lights and the cameras, down dark alleys, behind old shops, the shadows dance and play in the moonlight, twisting and concealing the depths of the city; a perfect home for someone who doesn't want to be found, or -as luck would have it- the perfect place for an unforeseen meeting to shape the world of light, whilst hidden in the darkness.

The ancient door complained as it was forced open by a delicate yet strong hand. Moonlight cascaded in strips along the walls and floor in odd patches, splitting through the darkness having seeped through antique shutters; broken tables and chairs -long since forgotten- gathered dust in silence.

Stepping into the darkness, the figure walked into the room, their cloak swaying in the gentle breeze; it's colour dulled by the lack of light. With every step the flooring complained, groaning in agony at the irregular activity.

Dust circulated about the boots of the visitor, spiralling and floating into the disturbed air.

Glancing around, the cloaked character produced their scroll, re-reading the cryptic message, received not long ago. 

**_*New Info Available* Require meeting ASAP, Southern District, Powder Street, Spark's Tavern. Come ALONE, ensure no-one follows. _ **

**_ Must discuss Fall Maiden. -T _ **

 

Chk! Chk!

 Metal sparked, then sparked again, igniting a small delicate flame.

Springing to alert, the huntress drew her weapon; transforming as she swung it about her small frame into a large and intimidating scythe, the barrel pointing into the rooms darkest corner (now dimly lit with the dwindling flame)

Ruby held Crescent Rose firmly, lowering her hood so as to not obscure her vision, watching as the small flame was raised to meet the end of a cigar, and a familiar face.

"Why hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman smiled calmly, breathing out a plume of smoke, lowering the cigar and lighting a candle that rested upon the small round table, at which he sat.

Surprise, shock, confusion and horror shot through Ruby's mind with the appearance of the figure before her; her eyes wide glowing softly, isolated in the darkness.

"T-Torchwick!" a low growl escaped her lips as she acknowledged his presence.

"Yes Red, Me… Now take a seat" unfazed by her aggressive response, her 'contact' responded with an equally stern and hard tone -lacking his usual mischievous nature- and gestured to an opposite chair.

At first uncertain, Ruby scanned Roman's figure for a weapon, for a sign of a trap, for anything. She noticed his cane was propped against the wall within arms reach; she would have to be cautious, Roman was more intelligent than your average crook.

Ruby cautiously made her way around the table, collapsing her weapon into it's gun form; still pointing it directly at Roman's chest.

The two sat in silence, both staring at one another, neither moving, the air remained silent as the candle light faltered and basked the two of them in a light hue.

 

"H-How are you alive?" Ruby broke the silence, a slight tremble on her lips yet laced with anger, "You died during the fall, I , I watched it happen."

Roman sighed and let loose a small chuckle from his smirked lips, "Woulda thought you'd know better Red… After all, surviving is my speciality." He smirked, the mischief returned to his words, allowing them to twist and bore into Ruby's mind.

"However…" he continued, not waiting for the huntress' response "…thanks to you, I didn't make it out unscathed..." his smile vanished in an instant, gritting his teeth, as he unbuttoned his jacket -causing Ruby to tighten her grip on her weapon- and pulled aside his shirt; revealing large, deep, dark gashes and scars all across his skin, raking through his waist and up across his collar-bone, some still flickered with traces of his aura.

Ruby's jaw lowered slightly, complementing her shocked and serious stare. "Ya see Red, it may cost me an arm and a leg someday, but I, I will always survive." he chuckled, awaiting Ruby's response.

Still half dazed and surprised "H-How?" Ruby stuttered out, only dragging her eyes away from the scars once Roman concealed them again, "Come on Red…" He teased playfully "I woulda thought you'd be _quick_ to figure it out, I mean, heck Neo was _faster_ than you!" his grin only grew as his words toyed with her.

Yet despite his subtle hints Ruby was still just as perplexed, "Oh for the love of Oum!" Roman sighed heavily, hitting his palm against his forehead "Your _SEMBLANCE_ is speed Red, your _SEM-B-LANCE_!" Torchwick stated, exasperated.

Slowly the words fell into place, completing the puzzle and dragging Ruby out of her confused state, "quick, faster, semblance… My semb -Your Semblance!" she burst out, realisation flooding through her, as Roman retorted "Geez, took ya long enough Red"

"Yea, it's my semblance alright, helped me out a lot -especially in my early days- , still hurts like a bitch though." his grin wavered as his left hand clutched his side quickly, yet cautiously.

"How can anyone be like you? how can anyone like you? When you casually kill anyone who gets in your way, how can you kill people so easily!?" Ruby shouted, taking a drastic turn in the conversation.  
  
Torchwick let his eyes drop, his smile fading in an instant, "It's not that hard, Red, that's what makes me the bad guy..." his voice hid a slight tremble, his hollow eyes became fixed on the candlelight as the words dragged themselves to the surface "the first is the hardest, not in the moment but the dreams and thoughts which follow, eventually that memory fades but at the cost of what makes 'you', you."  
  
He drew his eyes away from the flickering flame, returning his gaze to the lone huntress, "That's why the good guys never win Red." he paused briefly before continuing and cutting Ruby off before she had a chance to speak, "Those good guys you hear stories about -the heroes- they aren't the good guys by the end, they're just not quite as evil as most bad guys."  
  
Ruby had had enough of the solemn conversation, standing upright and slamming her palms against the table, "NO! Listen Roman, the good guys always win, no matter how much darkness there is! Every little victory -like the wyvern and Cinder- every moment there is hope, the good guys are a step closer to winning! So Salem ought to watch her back, because we're going to win!" She stood, panting slightly as she analysed Roman's reaction.  
  
"I understand Ruby, the good guys can make it to the finishing line... but the bad guys, they're the ones who are capable of crossing, capable of taking the next step." Roman continued despite the clear anger that was growing behind those silver eyes, "Ruby, when you beat Salem, do you reckon she is willing to surrender?" "Wel-" "No. Salem won't stop until someone stops her, in this scenario there is only one option... that's why only the bad guys cross the line Red... are you willing to become the bad guy?" He looked up into Ruby's shocked eyes, working away at the new realisation with fear and determination.  
  
"Yes. To stop Salem." Ruby resounded defianetly.  
  
Roman sighed depressedly "Then the good guys have lost..." Ruby appeared confused, angry and hinted at sadness "You're one of the good guys in this story Red, becoming the bad guy isn't a solution that will lead to a happily ever after." his voice grew quieter -perhaps a prelude to tears that would never come- as a moment of silence past; regaining his composure Roman adjusted his hat, drew in another plume of smoke, a small grin sprouting upon his features, "Therefore Red." He began again with rejuvinated spirit "I am here to propose an offer" Ruby's appearance shifted to curiosity and surprise "when -not 'if'-, when you reach the finish line ,allow me the pleasure to be the bad guy!" at this Ruby's jaw dropped comically, was he serious? Roman Torchwick? The 'BAD GUY', was offering to work, no, help the good guys? Seriously!?

"Now Red, I know you guys won -and then some-, Neo says you had Cinder's gang running scared by the end, so tell me Red, what are you doing in Mistral?" Roman inquired, taking another puff of his cigar, continuing their previous conversation as if Ruby's outburst, and the solemn response never happened.

Throwing her arms in the air once again, to gesture the absurdity of his question, "What am I!? _What am I doing here!?_ What are you doing here!? As far as anyone knew _you_ were dead! Then you send me a message saying _you_ have information! And now we're sat here acting as if we never tried to kill each other! What are _you_ doing in Mistral!?" Ruby slumped back in her seat, her rant finished, breathing heavily as she watched for Roman's Response.

"Well… you make a good point there Red, but it's simple, I was looking for you…" Roman replied, before quickly adding "And you made me travel half of Remnant to do so, could you for once act like a normal kid and not try to be the hero? Is that too much to ask?" he joked half-heartedly.

Ruby watched his features closely, before coming to a compromise "I'm here hunting Cinder, she must face retribution." she stated boldly, watching how Roman would react.

"Well, at least we can both agree on one thing…" he chuckled despite Ruby's confused look, "Red, do you remember what I said aboard the air ship? -ya know, in between me and Neo trying to kill you-" he inquired, a smile trying to flourish under the harsh conditions.

"erh… yea, you said you would carry on doing what you do be-" Ruby was cut off as Roman corrected her, "No, no, what I said about what I had to gain", he gestured for Ruby to try again, "oh… erh… you said that you had nothing to gain? that you couldn't afford to lose?" she spoke in an unsure and downright-confused manner.

"yea well, I did lose… but as luck would have it, my loss has only furthered my winnings" he answered cryptically "and now, now I spy a bet that I should take" he spoke as he smiled at Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asked blatantly "If now you're interested in gambling, what have you got to gain this time? After all you're a bad guy Roman." she probed further, to which Roman breathed out another cloud of smoke before answering, "Red, whilst I was under Cinder's payroll she had me wrapped around her little finger, one word from the woman in charge and I would be snuffed out…" He answered boldly, although he knew that wasn't the case, he knew that he didn't care if they punished him, but Neo… he couldn't let anything happen to her, no, she was his partner, that meant going through hell to protect her, doing worse than Salem herself to ensure her safety. "…Now however, thanks to you -my lovely assistant- I was able to perform my amazing vanishing act, they think I'm dead, and so long as they think that, I can work in the shadows without interruption." He explained, tapping his cigar above a small ash tray.

"Okay… so you want to help? But why? If they think you're dead, why not just run?" Ruby inquired suspiciously, sneering as another waft of smoke trailed past her nose.

Torchwick sighed, guess he was gonna have to come clean -sorta- after all, "I may be lucky enough to be 'dead' to them lot Red, but Neo, Neo wasn't so lucky… she's my partner Red, I'm not leaving her to deal with my mess alone." Roman sneered, not realising as his hand balled into a fist.

Despite Roman's building anger, Ruby relaxed into her chair, "ya know Roman?" her words drew Roman out of his inner thoughts "Even though you're one of the bad guys, there's hope for you yet." she smiled at his surprised reaction, "Now, do you actually have any information for me?" she returned there conversation to the entire purpose of her being here, with a playful smile lingering on her lips.

Roman regained his composure before beginning, "Not much, Neo is seeing what she can discover, but Cinder isn't in Mistral, she's with Salem an-" Roman was cut off by a startled Ruby "You know about Salem?! How?", Torchwick was taken aback by the sudden question, but of course answered it with his smug, joking attitude "Hey, I'm a professional, kid. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." to which Ruby pouted, with some confusion and some amusement.

"So… as I was saying, Salem apparently has a few goons making their rounds, I know of one in particular, he's crazy, not crazy-crazy, more an insane-'burn down an orphanage'-crazy… well he's a hunter and in all likelihood is after you, his name is Tyrian, so you'll need to-" Roman stopped, noticing how Ruby's concerned look had been replaced by a relieved slight smirk, "What?" he asked, as though he'd missed the punchline to a joke.

"Well, ya see, we, erh, we kinda, already fought him, and beat him -sorta-, so yeah…" Ruby rubbed the back of her head, smiling as she explained to Roman, who had a surprised look on his face with an arched eyebrow, and slightly open jaw.

" _Seriously_?", "well yeah…", "wow Red, didn't think ya had it in you." Ruby blushed slightly at the compliment, "Well, erh, - _Seriously_? I'm impressed Red- but, erh… back to what I was saying" Roman attempted to continue though he was still surprised by the revelation, repeatedly casting an impressed glance in her direction, "she -Salem- has at least two other 'henchmen', but I don't know who they are or what they look like, sorry not much help there, and I know even less on what they're up to, so, just keep your eye's and ears open, eh? Your faunus friend should come in handy with that." he smiled, though it deteriorated as he noticed the solemn look Ruby now displayed.

"Damn… she's not… is she?" Roman asked cautiously, "No, no" Ruby looked up, her smile reappearing once again "She had some… 'business' to take care of", though her answer was vague Roman did not pry any further "Well, I'm sorry to say that's all I got for now, I'll try to keep you updated… oh and Red, If we ever need to meet face-to-face… mention "land of toys" in your message and I'll see what I can do, sound good?" Ruby considered his offer, then nodded with a smile.

"Well then Red…" Torchwick started, before glancing across the room, through the shadows at the old, rotting staircase; noticing something out of the ordinary, something which -in all honesty- surprised him, a familiar dusty, old crow… "Oh, it is good to be back!" he laughed.

Roman stood, clutching tightly at the cane by his side. "well it's been an eventful evening, see you around Red" Roman spoke as he headed for the door "Oh, and there's some whiskey behind the counter, help yourself" He gestured still with his back turned.

"Thanks? But, I don't drink…" Ruby responded innocently, "That's great little Red, but I wasn't talking to you, so long." Roman waved, still with his back turned, before limping out the doorway and into the night.

The crow which remained perched upon the staircase, transformed hidden from sight and let out a long sigh. Qrow carefully made his way down the steps, not saying anything to Ruby as he reached over and under the counter.

 

"Uncle Qrow?!", Roman heard as he strode into the darkness encasing Mistral.

As the darkness surrounded Roman he checked his scroll, one message from Neo.

_ **Roman is dead, Tyrian is injured, Fall is weak.** _

_ **Princess left Atlas? Kitty in Menagerie?** _

_ **Stay safe, I am -N :)** _

Torchwick swung his cane enthusiastically, a large grin spread across his cheeks.

Oh, it definitely is good to be back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter in particular planned for a while, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Knowledge Is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's plan continues to evolve, but for him to obtain his goals, he's going to need more information, time to visit an familiar acquaintance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted a previous draft for the last chapter, so if you haven't read the updated version please go and read the last chapter again. Apologies for the mishap. But now without further ado on with the story.
> 
> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

"So Torchwick, what exactly are we hoping to get outta Junior?" Eris enquired as the duo walked through the marketplace.

"Well, as much information as he has, preferably anything on Salem or her followers." Roman responded, taking out a new cigar whilst searching his jacket for his lighter.

"okay, but you know I can't stay in Mistral forever, sooner or later I have to head back to Vale to give Owen a hand."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it; anyhow, stay here I have to send a message." Roman mentioned as he walked away from the crowds and procured his scroll as he lent against a wall, cigar in his mouth and can on his arm.

 

** Meeting with Junior, stay safe, I am -T :) **

A brief message, that was the deal, one message every 48 hours.

Roman smiled down at the scroll, the simple but meaningful gesture would mean everything to his partner in crime. Yet, as he put the scroll away, Torchwick couldn't help but notice a sorrowful sight; on the outskirts of the market place, in the growing shadow of an alleyway, sat a small girl, her feet curled into herself similar to how her matte and dirtied tail (probably the colour of snow) was tucked into her small figure, paired with her distressed tail was her delicate ears which shared in the girl's pitiful state. The young faunus was dirtied and bruised, her clothing torn and old, no shoe adorned her worn blackened feet, yet in amongst her pale complexion her eyes, magnificent ruby, shone in the growing darkness; shouting woe to the world.

Drawing himself away from the familiar sight, Roman dropped and crushed the end of his cigar, making his way back into the crowd, a measured speed to his steps, he had a job to do, a plan to orchestrate, he couldn't afford the luxury of compassion right now, not in the light of the setting sun.

* * *

 

"So you're an heiress?" a semi-formal dressed man spoke as he sat comfortably at the table opposite the visitor.

"No, the name is Eris, and yours is Junior, AKA Hei Xiong" Eris calmly replied -though her agitation could be seen through her fingers which drummed along the table- She watched Junior intently.

"Wait how d-"

"A good friend of mine knows exactly who you are, and what you're good for…"

Eris watched with intrigue as Junior squirmed in his seat, even his goons seemed uncertain.

Meanwhile Roman leaned upon the railing not too far above. Breathing out another plume of smoke, Torchwick gazed over the railing at the conversation below; retrieving a small radio from his jacket pocket, he spoke with a quiet but confident tone, "Nice job Eris, he's off his game, now press him about the blonde I mentioned."

Eris casually stroked her hair back, ensuring the obscured wire that twisted about her ear remained hidden, "Now Junior, my friend also wants to make clear that our meetings will continue to go smoothly, lest a certain blonde brawler may learn of your whereabouts"

Junior appeared immediately startled at the mere mention of the somewhat-infamous Yang Xiao Long, his paranoia evident in his quick glances about his warehouse. "How did y-, okay, o-okay, never mind, what does, what does your friend want?"

Eris smirked, she missed this, watching them squirm. "Information. 3 guesses on who."

Though Junior was clearly still rattled be Eris' mention of the brawler, he appeared anxious to conclude their meeting. "Okay look, I'll tell you what I told the last guy."

"last guy?" Roman muttered, peering closer towards the exchange.

"Roman is dead. Simple as that. No one, not even Roman Torchwick could have walked away from that blaze."

Though surprised by the revelation, Eris maintained a calm appearance, sipping from the water in front of her, awaiting Roman's input.

"Well that's good to know…" Roman remarked before pressing on, "Eris find out who this 'last guy' is, would ya?"

"Tell me who this 'last guy' is." Eris mimicked Roman's words sternly.

"No. That ain't how this works lady so let me be cl…"

"Don't take 'no' for an answer" Roman added, intrigued.

"Alright!" Eris slammed her fists on the table, startling Junior and his henchmen, "I've just spent Oum knows how long traveling here after the burning of Beacon! I've killed countless grimm -and criminals! I've seen the bloodied body of Roman Torchwick! I know all about Cinder, Salem and all that goes bump in the night! And to top it all off, I just discovered a friend of mine has died! So, if I ask again, will the answer still be no!?"

 

…

 

Everyone was silent. Junior sat motionless, jaw lowered, sharing a similar look of astonishment with his men. Even Roman was somewhat stunned by her rant.

"Nice bluff." he finally added, after what silence felt like an eternity.

At his words Eris grimaced silently, clearly battling internal thoughts. She remained silent, continuing to lock her gaze with Junior, burrowing into his blank look.

Finally he buckled under Eris' powerful glare, information spilling out of his mouth, as he nervously adjusted his tie. "Okay! Okay! Just keep blondie out of this, please…" He sounded almost desperate, and clearly looked it. "It was one of Salem's, not Cinder's -haven't heard from her lately-, his name was, eh, Watts, or somethin', was adamant that we call him 'Dr'" He rubbed the back of his neck as he took a deep breath, looking back to Eris he was met by a stern glare and a nod to continue.

"Well he, he's takin' up residence here in Mistral, he only planned on giving us a 'heads up' to let me know what's what, the only reason he pressed me for info on Roman was because one of my men were talking about him." He coupled his point with a glare at his gathered men, who promptly backed off and set to work again.

Eris tilted her head at his information, waiting for Roman's voice.

"hmm… That's, actually what I needed." Roman commented. "That's all, wrap it up."

Standing, Eris smoothed her silver jacket and finished her drink, "Well Junior, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways…" she spoke with a sly smirk as she made her way towards the exit.

"Hang on." Junior called, as he stood, "You wouldn't have happened to have spoke to Roman, would you?" Eris froze, and could hear Roman muttering through the earpiece. "It's only, I've heard him use that phrase before."

Eris chuckled with a knowing smile, "So he's been using my lines now, has he?" she shot Junior a mischievous smile "Well… he won't be now, will he?" her smile only grew as she turned her back once more and walked out into the warm night.

* * *

 

"Roman, tonight's been… fun, but we're gonna need a chat sooner, rather than later… G'night Roman" Eris' voice was followed by a monotone beep of Roman's scroll.

Torchwick walked through the alley, thumbing at his lighter which sparked and briefly illuminated the alley. As he walked by a vendor in the process of closing, he thought back to the young faunus he witnessed earlier in the day.

Roman knew what it was like to live on the streets, scouring for food and surviving out of sheer will. The streets were harsh and cruel. Everybody there knew how to lie, steal and cheat -they had to, if they wanted to survive- but the only way to learn was through costly mistakes.

Heck, even Roman wasn't sure he could've made it, especially after the time he landed himself in Juvie, but, as luck would have it, he somehow encountered the right people at the right time, they became a force to be reckoned with -and as cliché as it may sound- no one could stand in their way (which is probably why the rogue trio decided to 'check out' not long after).

No, Roman knew exactly how cold the nights got, exactly how difficult it was to prosper… especially alone.

And with that last thought, with a flick of the wrist, Torchwick now held a near-perfect ripe apple.

A smirk graced the scoundrel's lips, "ah, slight of hand, the perfect tool for both a thief and a magician." he chuckled to himself.

* * *

 

The homeless faunus watched Roman with uncertainty, she was a faunus, he was a human; it never bode well for faunus.

He reached forwards, instinctively she shut her eyes, her ears flattened and she curled herself in, becoming as small as possible, as she waited…

Yet, nothing happened…

Slowly the young girl opened a ruby eye, the human held an expression of empathy, his head slightly tilted in curiosity and understanding; his hand however, outstretched with no signs of ill-intent, held an apple…

Their interaction was delicate, as though a word too many could shatter the moon; she was merely a stray, whilst he was a human, to her he was a potential threat, to him she was like an all too familiar memory.

Finally, after an eternity of words -though many unsaid- Torchwick tentatively extended his hand, and spoke with a soft but true tone, "well Michi… How about we go somewhere warm, the nights can get awfully cold."

Though he was still very much a stranger, the young faunus found him oddly trustworthy; perhaps it was the way he spoke? Or was it the understanding in his eyes? Or now, perhaps it was the warmth of his touch?

As the odd duo walked out of the dark alley, an equally odd bond formed with simple gesture of holding hands and a more than genuinely happy smile with which Roman spoke, "so littl'n, what've you always wanted to be? I wish I'd become a magician…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman Torchwick the magician. Now wouldn't that be a sight?


	7. A Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage has been set and a crucial piece in Roman's plan has arrived in Mistral. Yet in order for the mysterious plan to thrive the timing must be perfect. Because everything can change in but a moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Roman had a plan. A plan can go one of two ways, straight-forward or 'down the rabbit-hole', this plan of his involved a specific group of individuals and for them a plan tends to only go one way, however that was exactly what Torchwick was counting on. Only one problem. This 'group', this team, was broken; not in the sense that it couldn't be repaired, but it would take great effort, such effort which Roman was more than willing to provide… so long as he got what he wanted, after all he wasn't doing this out of the kindness in his heart, Roman still couldn't afford to lose.

Strolling through the packed streets should have been a difficult task for any criminal, big or small, but nobody gave him so much as a side-long glance. Mistral was far too messy for that. The depths of Mistral were known throughout Remnant as home to the criminals and 'undesirables' who weren't welcome anywhere, not even Menagerie would take the scum which resided in this kingdom. Despite the kingdom's infamous reputation, Mistral thrived -possibly a direct result of the infamy- but what most don't realise is that the streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood, the vermin are everywhere and so long as you keep your nose to yourself, nobody will so much as bat an eyelid at you. This corrupt city is far too busy for people to not notice, but when people come asking, well,  all of a sudden everybody is deaf, blind and innocent.

Hear no evil. See no evil. Do no evil.

This was Roman's kind of city. Why was this the first time he had stayed? Oh. Right -Cinder.

Well, Roman had a plan. He had a role to play in Remnant's 'not-so-secret war' and Mistral was the stage of his opening act. The introductions had begun and now it was time to welcome the cast.

The crowd parted as he strolled through the docks slowly, no one bumped shoulders -a possible death sentence in this city-, no one looked towards him, no one argued when he stopped in his tracks -not their business.

Torchwick lit a new cigar as he drew his scroll out of his pocket, timing was crucial, to most they may see Roman's plan as eccentric, as reckless. No, timing had to be precise, without the correct moment taking place the world would change, every moment that ever happened led to this world being what it was, the only difference in the moments Torchwick focussed on, was that these moments he could manipulate -and with a touch of mischief- he could make Remnant bend the knee to his will.

 

**Red, Important cargo arriving in dock *Today*.**

**Intercept upon arrival, thank me later. -T**

**What Cargo? What ship? When? -R**

**Now. Be there. -T**

Roman didn't care what anyone said about Red, she was by no means incapable -heck she made it to Mistral, didn't she?- however no one would argue her innocent nature or naivety, right now, in this city, the huntress couldn't afford either, not if she wanted to keep her head.

Torchwick looked up from his scroll, he scanned the port looking for something. The city showed its industrial underbelly here, the cranes, the cargo, the crowds of workers. Crates bearing an iconic snowflake were stacked in towering quantities, shadowing the train tracks that carved their way through the city, lying dormant, silent, waiting. The dock welcomed and harboured a grand collection of airships which worked with haste and efficiency, unload, load, leave. Newcomers wouldn't understand, but stay a while and sooner or later they realise, "something ain't quite right with this city" 'perhaps they should leave' runs to the forefront of their mind, but then stubbornness is a trait shared by both humans and faunus.

 

Red. Jade eyes found their target, a red figure which slowly -far too slow- drifted through the crowds, on the far side of the dock -too far- from Roman.

Snowflake. Jade eyes found their 'cargo', too close, too fast.

"Damn it." Roman muttered under his breath, timing, no one ever understood timing. Well… except Neo. Torchwick smiled as his eyes studied his approach, it was inevitable that he'd get dragged down the rabbit-hole with them, but guess it would be sooner, rather than later.

Chk! Chk!

The lighter sparked and an orange glow lingered on the tip of his cigar. Faster. The 'cargo' was on the move, no one was going to stop it, nor would it stop for anyone, well, almost anyone. Roman's grip tightened on his cane, his steps growing shorter and faster, his limbs were beginning to burn, he may be able to cheat death, but life will be sure to remind him. Roman was moving forward with purpose, he was making himself obvious, he had too, the timing.

Shoulders' collided, and were met with harsh words, grunts and gestures. They were nothing to Roman, they weren't a part of the plan, and yet he wouldn't let it show that each collision caused the pain to surge through his coarse but fragile figure.

Timing. It had to be precise.

Nearing the 'cargo', Torchwick found his 'lovely assistant' once again in amongst the crowd, her hood drawn up, her cloak concealing her arms. Perhaps she's armed? Perhaps she's not as naïve as many claim? Perhaps she brought her over-sized gardening tool? Roman may have even let loose a chuckle, if it weren't for the timing. She was still too far, too slow.

"Damn it Red." Roman muttered again through a sneer. Timing. Torchwick pressed onwards, he would have to give their target a 'nudge' if he wanted Red to intercept it.

He grew ever closer, faster, closer. Whilst Red, where was Red? Roman glanced around until he found the streak of red amongst the grey dock workers, _okay, okay…_ she's closer, close enough? No. Timing had to be perfect.

Roman returned his focus to the cargo which was mere steps away, he quickly scanned his target, the dusk-blue cloth, the pristine metal, that accursed snowflake.

The timing was perfect.

 

Taking two more quick steps, Torchwick collided with the figure, his shoulder screaming in agony, but, his attention drawn away. The 'cargo' turned with the collision, spinning to face her crude encounter.

"Hey! Watch it!" the ex-heiress snapped.

For but a moment sapphire eyes met jade, a look of cold anger mingled with slight-confusion and shock, Torchwick returned the glare with an impassive look. Time seemed to halt, as the figures passed silently like ships in the night, their gaze meeting only briefly, disturbing the troubled waters. No sooner had the moment began, than it had already ended. Torchwick continued walking into the crowd, towards Ruby. The timing -albeit with a nudge- was perfect.

"H-Hey! Wait!" the stunned girl called, the click-clack of her heels signalling her rush through the sea of people. Roman stuck out amongst the sea of solemn faces, why should he care? After all it was currently working to his advantage.

Finally in amongst dense crowd, a familiar figure sailed into view. Roman didn't stop walking he kept walking straight towards Ruby, cutting his path through the crowd. The huntress chasing him was struggling against the waves of people which batted her back and forth, she wasn't one of them.

Within moments of Torchwick approaching Ruby her words spilled out with uncertainty and confusion.

"So? What's this 'cargo'? Why's it so important? Where is it? Why did you need me? Wh-" her voice froze, as did her gaze and movements, she froze long enough for Roman to almost-silently glide past. Yet as he stepped parallel to the hooded huntress, Roman felt obliged to add "take care Red…" his words were a mere whisper as they left his smirked lips and without further thought he continued through the crowds away from the docks.

Despite her affinity for speed, Ruby expressed no sign of moving, she was frozen to the spot, watching as such a familiar -somewhat painful- memory maneuvered towards her. It was long enough for Roman to reach a railing, situated upon a raised walkway, he should've kept walking, he would've, yet he stopped, breathed out a plume of spoke and watched the 'moment' unfold, leaning against the wrought iron.

* * *

 

"Hey!" her voice cut through the crisp air again, as she stumbled out of the crowd. A small opening gracing her with a moments respite. Taking a quick breath, the ex-heiress composed herself, before looking up in search of her target, to find Roman Tor-

"Weiss?" the Schnee froze, her gaze immediately directed to the source of the voice.

That voice, it sounded so familiar, it couldn't be, or could it? No, it wasn't….

Silver eyes, caring, happy, tearful, met cerulean eyes, stunned, shocked, sorry.

…It was.

Time appeared to slow as Weiss and Ruby locked gaze, both unwavering, both frozen for unknown but understandable reasons. Both were silent, until…

"Ruby…" Weiss' voice trailed off as her lips perked into a smile, tears swiftly spilling down her cheeks.

In a surge of rose-petals, Ruby had her arms wrapped about Weiss, pulling her in as close as possible, making certain that it wasn't a cruel dream that stood before her. Weiss reacted immediately, dropping what she carried and returning the heart-warming gesture, they stood linked together, silent, each simply embracing the other whilst their tears told the other of their woes.

Neither wanted to break apart, the warmth was embraced more so than the cold night's air. Eventually Weiss spoke, her voice grasping at notes, her words stuck in her throat, "I'm, I'm Sorry Ruby, I'm so, so sorry." Her words were muffled into the cloak covering Ruby's shoulder, they were meant solely for her teammate, her partner.

Drawing away, enough to look into Weiss' eyes, Ruby spoke confidently, not once breaking away from her partner's gaze, "No. No, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't… your father… I shouldn't have gone up that tower, we should have just run away, no one could have blamed us…" Ruby's words though legible were fighting through her tears which grew by each passing syllable. Soon both descended into tears again, each gripping the other tightly in their arms, longing to never let go.

"Don't leave me again Ruby…" the Ice queen spoke with a hoarse voice, her tears now only remnants, she took Ruby's hands in her own, a blush spreading across her flustered features, "Promise me, please…"

Ruby looked down as her hands were held in Weiss' soft grasp, she then returned to looking at her partner. Her eyes were hard, hopeful and, and scared; her tears had left streaks along her cheeks, which had begun to redden and gradually turned a shade similar to Ruby's namesake; her hair had become slightly dishevelled and stray hairs drifted along her skin; and her lips trembled, almost unnoticeable, but Ruby did notice…

Ruby smiled as she observed Weiss, "Why have you _always_ got to be so perfect princess?" Ruby joked half-heartedly, before adding "always so beautiful" under her breath, unsure whether she wished Weiss heard her or not. Weiss' grip tightened at Ruby's words, her face only grew more flushed and she struggled to maintain eye contact with Ruby, her gaze drifting to their joined hands. "Promise me…" her voice no more than a whisper.

Ruby responded by drawing her close once more, pressing her warm lips to Weiss' cool cheek for but a moment, before tilting away slightly, "R-Ruby?", the blush spread across her features like a wild-fire, her words soft and passionate "I won't Weiss, I promise, never again…" her smile broke through her words, and as her snowy coloured partner returned her gaze a smile graced her features as well.

They stood in silence once more, each sharing a vibrant blush as they embraced again, the tears long gone, replaced by cheerful smiles, the cold and lonely night suddenly didn't feel quite so lonely anymore…

A moment that was perfect, "You dolt…" Weiss murmured into her shoulder, met by a chuckle from Ruby who simply whispered back, into Weiss' ear, "Your dolt…"

* * *

 

The timing, the moment was perfect.

"That's the spirit Red…" Torchwick murmured as he dropped his finished cigar and swiftly crushed it, "Maybe the world isn't so cold after all…" He smiled, looking back towards Ruby, who was now leading Weiss by the hand through the sea of faces, which parted with grace before the rejoicing rose.

Roman smiled looking down as he read the new message on his scroll.

**Princess landing in Mistral *2 hours***

**Be careful -N**

**Will do -T**

**Success.**

**White Rose together.**

**Be safe, I am -T :)**

**Glad.**

**Will do, take care -N :)**

Roman smiled, but a thought lingered in his mind, he tapped his scroll and lifted it to his ear. "Eris, it's me… time to have _that chat_ … there's, there's some things I need to tell you… yea, meet me there." Roman let out a forlorn sigh, clutching his cane and striding into the shadows, there were many difficult moments yet to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of White Rose for the White Rose week on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoyed?


	8. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman works in the shadows, that's how things are now. Working in the shadows is key to the plan, no one will know what hit them, no one sees what goes on in the shadows, that is, unless... someone follows him into the shadows... because if someone does, well, things will get loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

**I'm here -E**

**20 minutes -T**

**I'll be waiting -E**

* * *

Casually strolling away from the marketplace's commotion, Roman pulled out a fresh cigar as he turned down a quiet alley, Torchwick walked in time alongside the 'clack' of his cane with practiced ease; his white jacket darkened as the alley's shadows (safe and hidden from the streetlight's which cast their own stretching shadows.)

_Chk! Chk!_

His lighter sparked a small flame to life, flickering in the dark alley, he may technically be dead but he strode along with confidence, emanating power, he knew exactly how the streets worked, knowledge was key to survival but without power, without power you were just another stone in the cobble; Roman had the advantage in this city, he was by no means powerless, in fact, many would say his ever-looming influence was inevitable.

"Oi! Not that subtle are you!?" a loud voice called out from behind.

Torchwick froze in his place. _That voice, it couldn't be, could it?_

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Stealing fruit's a bit petty don't ya think?" The woman's voice continued, despite Roman's lack of movement. Every syllable bounded down the alley to the crook's ears, her words laced with authority -and some recklessness- enough for any criminal to hear the words of a huntress.

Roman cursed himself for his ineptitude, he'd grown reckless.

"Now why don't you keep your hands where I can see 'em and come with me?" She asked, though truly commanded.

Slight of hand, a trick vital for many trades, a tool of a common criminal, a necessity for a magician, perhaps he wouldn't make such a good magician after all…

Still with his back to his accuser, Roman outstretched his arms, one holding his cane, the other producing from his jacket pocket a pristine apple (not a blemish in sight), the cigar still clenched between his teeth Torchwick coughed and spoke in a low broken voice, "If, if I give you the apple, just let me walk away, alright?" it was a shot in the dark, Torchwick knew that, hope is a dangerous thing to have -although Red might disagree- so it was best to be prepared instead.

"yea… that's not how this works, ya know? I gotta drop you off with 'Mistral's finest'" the huntress continued, "so make it easy on yourself, alright? Now come on, show your face."

Cursing himself again and again mentally, Torchwick began to turn, slowly, with great uncertainty and reluctance; his arms remained outstretched, the cigar still burning slowly in the dark. Finally he faced his huntress, it was her…

For but a moment -which could have easily been an eternity- the world stood still, neither Roman nor the blonde -who stood opposite- moved, not a muscle, not a breath, not a sound. Each equally stunned, one angry, very angry, the other afraid, and rightfully so. Neither acted, not until, not until the alley was illuminated in a bright light…

 

The huntress' locks exploding into a vibrant fiery gold, flames licking her shoulders and back. Lilac became crimson, her expression switching from confusion to pure, no, not pure, diluted anger, mixed with rage, hatred and… compassion. Her entire figure was ablaze in an instant, her stunning crimson eyes piercing through the veil of night, burrowing into her 'target', the anger flowed through her entire being, the channelled anger flowed through her hair, her face, her heart, her arms, her… fists, one metal one flesh.

Observing the brawler, Roman was afraid, very afraid, heck she was giving Salem a run for her money; what scared Roman the most wasn't her glare, or the fact that she was a literal inferno, no, that metal, cold in the night's air, hissed with the power seething through it, it signified 'rock bottom' as such wounds often did with any hunter, but no, seeing her standing here now, she had survived, and that is what scared Roman.

 

As time slowly unfurled the seconds grew faster, as did her pace, each footfall another nail in the coffin, his fate fast approaching, Roman had little choice, he had to survive, he couldn't afford to lose.

"We don't have to do this blondie!" Torchwick shouted, Yang ploughed towards the redhead, her fist striking forwards with immense force.

Roman couldn't afford to lose. Seeing no alternative he had to fight, simple as that, if he lost… well he may never walk again, at the least. Swiftly he directed her punch over his shoulder with the handle of his cane firmly gripped in his right hand, whilst bringing his other arm across to protect himself, kicking straight into her gut.

Yang took the blow hard, but she hit harder, immediately striking the criminal again and again, in the arms, his gut, his _smug_ face. She unleashed her fury upon Roman, the flames striking and snatching at his skin.

Knocked to the floor Roman drew a ragged breath, pushing himself to his feet once more, blood flowing down from his nose. Smirking, though he regretted not activating his aura a moment sooner, he couldn't help but play along -if she wanted to beat up a bad guy, he might as well play the part- "Have you got a vendetta against my dry cleaning or something, I mean, heck I just got this thing clean again!" He laughed through the blood as he gestured to his jacket which was now subject the liquid ruby which leaked and stuck to the fabric.

"SHUT UP!!!" She yelled throwing another punch, then another, and another, again, and again. Her gauntlets amplifying her hatred towards Torchwick, each blow forcing their conflict further into shadows, which twisted and swirled around the walking beacon.

 

For perhaps the final time Roman fell back into the shadows, his back crashing with the rough and jagged brickwork; yet again the shadows' retreated as the brute strode towards him. Her brows slanted and gazed at him with utter anger, her crimson eyes glaring at him once more, watching him, watching that ever-present smirk.

**K-BLA-BLAM!!**

The discharge of her gauntlets struck deep into his left leg, the dreadful sound of bone splintering and flesh tearing as his leg was torn asunder, causing Torchwick to wail in pain and tears to streak down his cheeks.

"You won't get away this time. Not if you can't walk." The huntress grimly added.

His legs gave way as his frame slumped to the floor, he looked up towards his opponent, blood trickling down over his lips still, as his aura flickered and shattered along his chest and arms. "All over a bloody apple…" He muttered looking down at the fruit he still held firmly despite the punishment he had endured, "Promise me blondie, promise" he looked up at the huntress who's eyes flickered, betraying her uncertainty to the world. "Go find Red, and, and that princess, do that and win, please…" Torchwick coughed violently, blood staining the back of his glove as he did so.

Looking back up towards the blonde, confusion as clear as day spread across her face, he looked back towards the blood pooling about -what was left of- his leg. "I, I can't beat 'em, you can't beat 'em, together, perhaps, we could've… beat 'em please, for Neo's sake. Kill Salem." Jade stared into the crimson which failed to lilac, her face shifted to concern as she looked down at the cripple.

"PAPA!!" A small voice screamed into the night, causing Yang's head to snap to face the voice, a young wolf-faunus with a snow-white complexion and a similarily coloured cloak draped about her shoulders, tears running down her face as she looked towards the duo.

Yang glanced back at Roman, her face melting into sheer horror, she looked down at her hands, her unclean hands, the memories cutting at her soul like daggers... the cameras, the gasps, the horror on each face, loss of respect, loss of trust, Blake... Hesitating she rushed to the young girl, the least she could do was stop her seeing what she had done.

Crouching in front of the small girl, Yang balled her hands, she couldn't touch her, no, there was blood, so, so much blood. Crouching there the blonde watched through bleary eyes as the faunus looked at her then over her shoulder, it was soul-crushing. Perhaps she wasn't ready, perhaps she shouldn't have left patch, perhaps…

"I'm sorry…" the little voice spoke softly, holding onto the blonde's hands.

No blood smeared the pale, delicate fingers, no blood at all.

"Here. Go find them." The faunus cryptically added as she tucked a small flower in the huntress' grasp.

"I'm sorry, we had to…" she muttered before turning and running into the night, the black and white fading into the shadows, leaving Yang all alone, again…

Yang watched in disbelief as the girl ran away, then she spared a glance to the rose fit in-between her fingers, the rose, a white rose. Her eyes widened and the tears were gone within seconds as she stood and spun to face… Roman?

 

The alley was bare.

Only blood, which stained the brick and pooled along the cobble, suggested that anything had happened their, not a corpse, not a gun barrel waiting to strike her down, only the shadows and the blood… Not the corpse of a man, who should never have walked again…

She looked back down towards the rose in her hand.

Shell-shocked from her encounter, Yang grabbed her scroll and found the one number which meant home.

**RUBY ROSE (BEST SIS EVER!)**

Tears dripped onto her screen as she pressed her thumb against the button firmly.

* * *

 

Pulling out yet another fresh cigar, Roman watched safely from a distance down the alley, watching as the blonde functioned in the void, the unknowing, the confusion, their cruel little trick…

"That was too cruel… we aren't doing that again." Torchwick muttered as he turned to face his accomplice.

"Why not, didn't it-" Michi attempted to inquire before Roman abruptly cut her off, "Yes. Of course it worked. But look at her Michi, it broke her, that's nothing anyone should be proud of… besides, Red's gonna have my head…" He quickly thought to add the excuse, an image must be maintained on the streets after all.

 

He looked down towards the cane by his side, running parallel to twisted flesh which rippled with a familiar yet disturbing light, which dripped along and through his flesh to his bone, in amongst the shredded fabric. "This one's going to be fun." He muttered as his forced smirk became a sharp wince, "Michi, I'm gonna need a hand…" he spoke lowly and quietly as the young faunus held his arm and supported his weight as they stepped into the night.

 

**You're late -E**

**Yea. Give me 30 minutes -T**

**Bandages? -E**

**Lots -T**

**Be safe -E**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, our favourite blonde brawler enters the fray, (Insert terrible pun here), I know we've all had more than enough of Yang's angst but I had to show some reprecussions, and what better way to do that then to screw with her mentally... again.


	9. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a much needed chat with Eris, whilst she patches him up after his fateful encounter with the blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.
> 
> HA! It's still Saturday! I kept my word. uploading this much later in the day than usual, unfortunately I completly forgot to type it up before heading to comic con today. XP Yet here it is, on schedule. Enjoy!

**"Hey… Did you hear Tukson died?"-N**

**"Yea… I know… He didn't get out of the city in time…"-T**

**"What do you mean? Was it Cinder? Was it her?"-N**

**"What I mean Neo, is that… I should have booked an earlier flight…"-T**

* * *

"A-Ow! Watch it!" Roman yelped in pain as he complained about the patchwork witch was his leg.

 

"Oh, shut it. It's not like I have to do much anyway." Eris calmly retorted, as she finished tying a splint about Roman's, well, his leg -if you could call it that anymore-, the flesh torn and the bone broke; the muscle shredded, a mortal wound most wouldn't survive, let alone walk away from, yet, as always, Roman had his ways.

 

"So a _blonde girl_ beat you up, eh?" Eris teased, as she returned her attention to his leg.

"Hey, don't even start with the stereotypes, I tell you, these kids just keep getting weirder." he defended before quickly adding "heck, I thought she was the _'normal'_ one; yet here she is, in full on sadist mode."

With the added comment, Eris felt obliged to tug somewhat too firmly on the bandages, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain and a cold glare from Torchwick.

Acting as though oblivious to the pain she had induced, Eris casually pinned the bandages before sitting back and pointing a scalpel in the criminal's direction.

"Well you do tend to have that effect on people. What exactly did you do to anger her?" she mediated.

"Wait, are you saying I tend to pis-"

"shh!" Eris interrupted, shooting him a stern glare.

"What?"

Scowling, she gestured towards the other side of the room, with a thumb, at the young faunus who sat upon an old box, swinging her legs whilst simultaneously munching on an apple -the reason they were in this entire predicament- and reading, not that she could read, but she tried anyway, enjoying the mysterious words.

 

Realising her point, Roman returned his gaze to Eris with a look that conveyed 'are you serious'. "Hey" Eris reasoned "She may be off the streets, doesn't mean she has to have all the bad habits."

Perplexed by her reasoning, Torchwick let out a sigh before shrugging and returning to her previous question. "hmm... What I did to..." Eris raised an eyebrow "...anger her, a slightly unstable, aggressive and far too overprotective blonde, what did I do, besides trying to kill her; her friends and family; not to mention attacking her kingdom and burning her school to the ground... Did I mention trying to kill her sister?" he finished with a, yea, Eris decided to call that look 'dumb smug'.

"Okay, okay. I get your point, you were an ass. So what are you going to do about it now?"

"Well seeing how neither her nor Red are gonna be happy with me, as a result of the messed-up mind-games we played. I think I'm gonna sleep on it."

 

"Okay..." the platinum haired faunus replied, casually dismissing the issue, though her attention was elsewhere as a stray thought came to the forefront of her mind, sapping all the mischief and joy out of her in a heartbeat.

"H-hey Roman?" She finally pieced her words together, as her gaze returned to her old-friend, "Did you know Tukson died?" her voice trembled at the possibilities; Roman, who until how had been fiddling with a new cigar, now sat eyes wide with surprise, and perhaps, a hint of... _Guilt?_

"When did you find out?" Torchwick inquired, returning his focus to the lighter he held in his hand as it sparked on and off.

"When we got to Mistral... Roman, I thought you were protecting him." she spoke softly, as her words dragged her further into despair, with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"I was, he-"

"THEN WHY IS HE DEAD!" she shouted into the now-silent room, "YOU, you promised us you'd protect him!"

"And I did! He was never meant to die!" Torchwick stood as his rods grew gradually louder, "And if he had followed the damn plan, he would have been on the next ship to Vacuo!"

 

Roman took a step forwards.

**THUD!**

Roman's leg gave-way causing him to collapse heavily onto the floor. His cane still leaning against the crate, on which he had sat, out of reach.

 

"Roman!" Both Eris and Michi raced to his side within moments.

As his two companions rushed to his aid, Roman slammed a fist to the floor timed with a distressed "Damn it!"

Looking up to the two faunus -Eris in particular- his eyes were red and hinted at tears -though none would come- "He didn't get out in time Eris! I _should have_ forced him to leave! But he didn't, he didn't stick to the plan..." His voice, broken as he looked away with shame.

"You couldn't have know-" "But I did! I knew they were after him! But, but I was too slow! Damn it!" He shouted and cursed again.

Retrieving his cane -now close at hand, thanks to Michi- Roman tentatively stood and looked at Eris, in those sapphire eyes of hers, and spoke with pained words "I found out he was dead from the pair who killed him Eris. I, I wanted to kill them there and then, I should've killed them! But, but I didn't..." his voice trailed off as he recalled the challenging events.

"Do you know how _soul destroying_ it was to see his address in _their_ possession? Knowing how it could only mean the worst. Knowing how he hadn't left yet. Knowing how he was probably-" His words caught in his throat, "Knowing you would never see a friend again..."

For a moment Eris was silent, "It is _me_ , Roman, _remember_?" her voice was but a whisper as he looked back into her eyes, as his head had drooped with his words.

 

Eris placed her hands upon Roman's shoulder's in a reassuring manner, as she forced him to sit once more.

"Roman..." Eris began, her voice soft and gentle, "Tukson is dead; _Not_ because of you. He knew the risks... So did I, so did Neopolitan..."

Though her words were caring, his face still lacked his iconic smirk or hint of mischief, instead it was laced with dread.

"Was there more you could have done? Sure. Was there more you could have done _without_ getting yourself and/or Neo killed in the process? Unlikely, and what do we say when the odds aren't in our favour?"

"there are some bets you just don't take." he muttered, a sly smile creeping onto his lips.

"So Roman, you lost, then you lost some more... So tell me, what are _you_ going to do now?" a smile was spread along her lips as the true Roman Torchwick returned to this confusing world, a glint in the eye and smirk -though small- upon the lips.

"Well, I guess... Well, I _know_ there's someone I ought to see... Especially before I even try to face Red and her posse -otherwise I might be torn to shreds-, he shouldn't be too hard to find, he tends to attract attention." Torchwick contemplated.

 

"Good." Is all Eris said, as she turned to a table close at hand, retrieving a small syringe, filled with a fantastical pink and sparkly liquid.

Turning back to face Roman, Eris spotted him creeping halfway to the door, Michi supporting him by his side.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" she called out, causing the runaway duo to freeze in their tracks.

"Eh... For a drink?" Roman tried, sheepishly with one of his golden grins; whilst Michi quickly and quietly slinked away, out of the doctors wrath.

"No. You buggered up your bandages _already_ , now sit back down!" she commanded, though a smile still tugged at her lips.

Roman eyed the syringe nervously before gulping and cautiously returning to his seat.

"Eh..." eyes still fixed on the syringe, Roman spoke hesitantly "now, I think I'm all healed, now, yea..."

"Oh shut your wining." she stated before solemnly adding "You've got nothing to complain about. After all, you're not the one who has to tell Kali and Ghira about Tukson."

Torchwick shut up with that, he had no room to argue.

* * *

**T, I told you to get out of Vale today! -R**

**I know, I have to do something first. -T**

**I don't care what you have to do, just get your arse on the next ship to Vacuo! -R**

**Hey, don't worry, I'll be out by dusk.-T**

**You damn well better be. -R**

**Message me the minute you leave. -R**

**Then follow the plan. -R**

**...**

**...**

**? -R**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's somewhat shorter than the usual.  
> In all honesty I wanted to get this chapter done, because despite all the big questions many of us have, I'm still stupidly curious as to Tukson's story, it did seem like a throw away scene for the character's first and only appearance, leaving yet more questions unanswered.
> 
> *I will be heading on holliday for the next couple of weeks and unforunately I will be unlikely to post new chapters for two weeks.* -BUT do not fret I'll be back before you know it. (Besides it'll give me some time to plan the next few encounters...)
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed.


	10. The Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two individuals from two -very, or not so- different walks of life meet on neutral ground, the plans already in motion, the storm brewing over the horizon. Torchwick can't stop what comes next, but perhaps someone else can, but first he has to talk to someone who understands the gravity of the situation, someone who isn't gonna be pleased to see him, yet allies are vital if he is to survive, or more importantly, win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Slumped upon the bar, searching for answers in the bottom of a glass, remained a hunched figure. A glum expression dredged upon his face, as his eyes glazed over in thought. Troublesome times were ahead, no one would be able to escape the coming storm, when picking sides was a necessity and fighting was inevitable.  
  
The bar was empty and the chime of a bell cut through the silence, usually welcomed yet now unwanted. Qrow's grip on his glass tightened as the floor boards creaked, signalling the approach of another. Letting out a strained sigh and struggling not to wince, Qrow ignored the arrival.  
  
Instead of stewing in the silence alone, Qrow proceeded to count the steps of the newcomer as they approached and slowed.

 _1... 2... 3..._  
  
Each footfall stamping through the quiet which struggled and grasped onto reality.  
  
_4... 5..._  
  
Each groan of the floorboards causing Qrow's muscles to tighten instinctively.  
  
_6... 7-_ "They might kill you for that." A familiar voice snapped Qrow out of his stupor.  
  
Reacting instantly, Qrow spun of his stool, his blade extending as the clockwork struck into place. His cloak snapped about his figure as his hand gripped at the handle, lunging forward until the blade's edge lay against the newcomer's throat. Qrow's scowl locked with the blank expression, ruby meeting jade, a burning-rage laced his gaze and sought to burn through the red-heads calm demeanour, or possibly attempting to set the figure alight with sheer will power alone.  
  
"For what you're doing to that whiskey -brutalising it with ice." Roman continued, unfazed by Qrow's show of force, "Never more than two cubes." He forced a smile, before chancing a glance at Qrow's features.  
  
**THUD! CRASH!**  
  
Roman collapsed heavily upon the ground, the side of his face already reddened and swelling slightly. As he drew his hands out, palms pressing firmly to the worn and splintering floor, raising until he could drag his feet underneath himself. Once again standing in front of Qrow, Roman eyed the blade still drawn at Qrow's side warily, he drew his breath with caution. "I-"  
  
**THUD! CRASH!**  
  
Qrow struck out, striking Roman's temple and sending him sprawling backwards. Satisfied -not quite, but his point made, Qrow sheathed his blade, the clockwork clicking and sequencing as it slowed to a dead-silence.  
  
Grabbing the Melodic Cudgel and propping his weight upon it, Roman cautiously stood. Qrow had returned to the bar, picking up the stool he had hastily knocked aside and cradling his drink in hand once more.  
  
"I'm right about the ice though." Roman nonchalantly stated, taking a seat down the bar from Qrow. "Hmph." Qrow grunted in response, sparing a glance as Roman folded a napkin and grabbed some ice from behind the counter.  
  
"Though, I guess I do owe you -and especially Xiao Long- an apology." Torchwick compromised resting the ice pack against his forehead, in response Qrow's expression darkened and his anger was directed at the criminal once more, "If you ever, _ever_ hurt them or their friends again... I won't stop myself from killing you, the fate of Remnant be damned." He gruffly barked before slouching forwards once more and drinking from his glass again.  
  
Roman let out a sigh and conceded to the silence that filled the bar once more, unsure as to how to continue. Eventually after numerous sighs and a sum of uncomfortable silence, Qrow sighed and broke it himself, "The Ice Queen... I assume I have you to thank for that?"  
  
"No... I just told Red the 'when' and 'where', she did the rest." Roman replied, lifting the ice pack only to wince and return it to his forehead. "From what I hear, you did a bit more than that." Raising an eyebrow -only to regret it immediately- Roman's curiosity was piqued. "Between 'the princess' wanting to hunt you down and see you shot, and Ruby swooning over being reunited with her partner, it didn't take an idiot to put two and two together.", "And yet it did." Torchwick shot back with a sly grin.  
  
With a "hmph" and a shrug Qrow turned his attention to the redhead, "So Roman..." his hardened look, though lacking a smile didn't convey anger but instead a wariness that comes with uncertainty, "Why'd you do it?" He was staring directly at Roman now, whose gaze was anywhere but Qrow, "What games you playing, Roman? And what part do my nieces play?"  
  
Placing the ice pack down, trading it for a cigar and lighter. Roman found they had reached an impasse, people didn't need to know his plans, they had only need accept the fact that he would win, whether they liked it or not. However, his plans wouldn't work without the pieces for the board. "What are you planning Roman?" Qrow asked again, his tone more serious and burdened, he expected an answer, "I plan to win Qrow -as I always do-, and I can't do it alone. When Salem marches -not an 'if' but a 'when', no one will win, no, there will just be a lot of losing and a lot of loss." Breathing out another plume of smoke, Roman scratched at his eyebrow, "I helped because I have a lot to make up for, I helped because no one else was going to, and I, I myself am in need of help." He dragged out his point, he had to admit -as much as he hated it- his inability to win alone. "I need to talk to them Qrow." Torchwick held the huntsman's gaze, his eyes unwavering and honest, "Everybody is too busy fighting themselves, too distracted to realise we are at war! Salem's not going to wait for us to make our move, heck! I wouldn't be surprised if she had Atlas by the throat already." Roman glanced away before looking back and adding "I've bled and almost died so far, I have the scars to prove it. Salem was never warming up, she hit us as though we had been at war for a decade, a concept that isn't too hard to believe... You and I both knew it was coming, the only difference is that only now can we do something about it. So are you going to help me? Or should I pray I die last and start running?" his voice grew with each word and his point became clearer and more justified.  
  
Qrow once again gazing into the base of the glass, he let out yet another forlorn sigh, "I'll set up a meeting, _no_ funny business, I meant what I said.", "Never doubted it. I'll be there." Roman stood clutching his cane by his side, "you asked me why I helped, what I'm planning? I've been trying to repay a favour for years now Qrow, do you understand what I'm saying? I'm hoping I'll finally get to make good on it, so by the end of it all I can be forgotten and get back to living." Roman finished his philosophical statement and made his way to leave.  
  
Qrow drank from his glass once more as he counted the steps.  
  
_1... 2... 3..._  
  
"Roman."  
  
The crook stopped and turned his head to listen.  
  
"There's a storm coming Roman, we need to be ready..." Qrow stated plainly, staring down into the glass he cradled in his callous hands.  
  
"What are you talking about Qrow?" Roman returned, prompting a concerned glare, before he continued with a mischievious -yet wary- smirk "the storms already here Qrow. The lightning has struck, we're just waiting on the thunder." And with that Roman Torchwick turned again and left, not a trace he was there, except the burnt-out cigar crushed in a forgotten and cracked ash tray.

* * *

  
  
"Why would he be in _here?"_ The brunette muttered to himself, his gaze down by his feet.  
  
"Trust me, I know him." A certain voice answered his question, the voice lingered in his ears but was spoke by no mouth. "Ok... I'm _starting_ to get the feeling he has a thing for cheap booze and pretty waitresses.", "What makes you say that? Though you're not wrong."  
  
Oscar gestured randomly to give weight to his words, "Oh, I don't know, maybe, just _maybe_ , it has something to do with this being the _7th_ bar we've checked." "Yes, but-" "not to mention they've all been named after birds. _birds!_ I mean, this one is called 'the blackbird's pie', aren't there any more creativ- _Oof!"_ Despite his slow pace, the boy collided with another figure, looking up quickly, whilst rubbing the back of his head and seeking the words for an apology, Oscar observed a man with jade eyes and fiery red hair, "Hey!" the man began, adjusting his bowler hat and adjusting his jacket, "watch where you're going kid, you'll never no who you'll bump into." He spoke with an amused tone as he ruffled Oscar's hair, "Sorry, I wasn-", "Hey, think nothin' of it kid." He patted him upon the shoulder and strode off down the street, not another word, yet gone before the world knew he was there.  
  
"Hmm" the voice added with a concerned hint.  
  
"What? Who was he?" Oscar asked innocently, "Roman Torchwick, infamous, more than your common criminal, and _supposedly_ , dead.", "Wait! What!" Oscar startled under his breath, "Is he trouble?!", a silence followed, laced with desperation, before the voice conceded, "I don't know... Trouble follows in his wake, but I don't know, I don't think so. There is far more to him than meets the eye, and I think he'll have a key part to play in what lies ahead..." The professor, the voice, Ozpin -Whatever, answered cryptically.  
  
"I have a feeling Qrow is in this bar..."  
  
"You said that the last 5 times."  
  
"yes, well... None of them had a dead man walk out, as we walked in."  
  
"eh... Fair point."

* * *

  
  
** Pawn to H4 -T **  
  
** Knight to F5 -N **  
  
** Bishop to A5 -N **  
  
** Rook to H4? -N **  
  
** Rook to H4? When? -T **  
  
** Soon . -N **  
  
** Pawns ready? -N **  
  
** Soon. -T **  
  
** Find out what you can. Be safe -T **  
  
** Will do. Be ready -N **

 

"Okay then..." Roman muttered, as he walked along the cracked stone that basked in the sunset's orange rays, "...step two, try not to get killed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rightio, I'm back! Just as promised. However, I will in future be updating every other saturday, instead of weekly. Trust me I know waiting for chapters is a pain, but I figured this would give me a chance to decide where things are going, it will also allow the series to catch up sooner so I can get more ideas as to how things may play out.
> 
> As always, hoped you enjoyed. :D


	11. Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret meeting where new allies plan ahead, new arrivals cast aside their differences to ensure their victory. But grudges and resting anger can be bothersome espeically when Roman Torchwick is the reason, after all, he simply refuses to die.   
> Nevertheless Roman is adamant that team RWBY is to play a key role in Salem's downfall, so decisions must be made and everyone should be prepared.  
> Long wars are not won in a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Mistral was, _is_ , a very dangerous city for newcomers, but plenty of unusual happenings and occurrences are known to take place in such a city; more often than not the most peculiar of situations occurs in the shadows, not the city's limelight, but tucked away, hidden 'round the next corner. So when an infamous criminal - _mastermind_? No... Perhaps 'ringleader', wants to meat with a group of hunters, whose job is to deal with Grimm and criminals, well, it's not too surprising that this occurs in one of Mistral city's dimly lit corners.

Now to the story at hand... A huntsmen, three huntress' in training and a farm boy are left to await their peculiar guest, though the punchline could be harder to swallow than anticipated.

The newest arrivals of team RWBY were quite agitated with their current predicament; Weiss sitting on the loading docks concrete rampart, practically brushing shoulders with her team leader, her partner, who -unaware to the Schnee's occasional glances that hinted at her thoughts- was watching her sister who paced back and forth the air rippling with the heat she exuded. Whereas Qrow, the one who had seen fit to establish this meeting, leaned silently against a short concrete post, a young boy with black hair and hazel eyes stood silently and uncertainly to his side several steps behind.

It was silence in the building's abandoned courtyard, aside from Yang's occasional muttering, well it was... until her anger finally got the better of her and she exploded, figuratively speaking... sorta.

"He's a criminal! A murderer! He's supposed to be dead!" the infuriated Yang shouted at Qrow -who simply shrugged and pulled out his flask. Yang's eyes were a deep shade of crimson, whilst her hair almost seemed to spark with fire that danced throughout her long strands of hair.

"Roman Torchwick is nothing short of a monster! The grief he gave us. The ordeals he put us through. Why in the whole of Remnant should we trust him!?" She exclaimed throwing her arms about dramatically.

Shrugging again, Qrow went to drink from his flask only to have it knocked from his hands by the blonde brawler -obtaining a brief scowl from the older huntsman- "And _you_ , you aren't helping at all, just shrugging and nodding at questions, when this guy, this criminal, is supposedly going to help us. He should be dead! That's it. He should have died during 'the fall'. He should have died when I virtually beat him to death! He. Should. Be. Dead! And yet, he's still alive and you're acting as though it's all fine!" At this point her hair was blazing and her hands were curled up into fists as she stepped closer to Qrow.

"Yang..." a small voice pried, drawing her sister's attention away from Qrow -long enough for him to reclaim his flask and take a swig- "What Ruby!" her voice was angry and loud; but then in a moment, seeing her younger sister's crest fallen features, the blonde's eyes returned to a shade of lilac and her hair quickly extinguished, "Sorry..." her voice was quiet, but she continued again "But I don't care what he's said, he was, is a criminal, and we're supposed to just act like we're friends?"

The team leader watched Yang carefully ,standing and stepping towards her sister, before arguing back, "No. He isn't our friend, he's not really a good guy either, but, but he's offering us help." her voice grew louder as she spoke, "You and I, and Weiss, we're not even proper huntsmen, yet here we are in the middle of a secret war, a secret war which we know close to nothing about. He said he want's to help us win, and a lot of what he said makes sense, besides we're sat here twiddling our thumbs waiting for anything to happen, because; we don't know what's happening, we don't know what to expect, and we don't know how to beat Salem. If he's willing to help us even if only slightly, well we've just got to trust him, after all, that's all we have left to go on." Ruby looked back towards her teammates, Yang held an unsure but surprised expression, whilst Weiss held an uncertain but small smile.

Following her short speech Weiss moved towards Ruby, she linked her arms with hers and intertwined their fingers before speaking her mind. "Yang... Yang is right, he is a criminal, he has done terrible things, and for all we know he's only going to cause us more trouble, alert Salem or do something equally troublesome." Ruby was watching Weiss' cerulean eyes, her expression almost disappointed or withheld, but brightened as the Schnee continued "However... You make a lot of good points Ruby, and you're our leader, we'd be fools not to trust you, even if you are a dolt at times, so... Well, I trust you." Weiss finished with a meaningful smile directed at her leader.

It was a real smile, the kind like she had displayed when she first saw Ruby after so very long, and Ruby knew this. Ruby lived for those true smiles, everyone had them, but they meant more than most when coming from Weiss Schnee; and her heart practically burst when the ex-heiress accompanied the small smile with her hand gracefully tucking one of Ruby's loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Qrow, up until this point remaining silent decided it was finally his turn to pitch in, so to speak. "I'm definitely not Torchwick's biggest fan, and I'd love to see him rot behind bars just as much as you lot, but we do however have to hear him out, Ruby's right, he didn't even have to come to us we all thought he was dead, so logic dictates we sit back, listen to what he has to say, then plan accordingly." Finishing his surprisingly sober speech, Qrow returned to his slightly hunched figure, hands dug deep into his pockets.

"Okay. Okay fine." the blonde began her head tilted backwards and a smile gracing her features despite her clearly voiced objection being overruled. "If we're gonna' meet him, then so be it. But. And this is a big 'but', if he so much as puts one foot out of place, I'm gonna crush him, literally, I won't have him walking away again." her sombre expression accompanying the very serious threat- her hands clasped behind her head as she let out a sigh.

"I'll take that under advisement, though I assure you I won't." came a familiar voice from the shadows, followed by the spark of a lighter and dim light from a cigar, as Roman himself stepped out into the amber light that basked most of the courtyard.

Despite his sudden appearance, the gathered ensemble reacted... interestingly. Whilst Yang swiftly cocked her gauntlets and raised her fists into a fighting stance; Weiss and Ruby both hesitated and flinched, both reaching for their weapons but halting, Weiss' hand resting on Myrtenaster's hilt, Ruby's hand reaching behind to tentatively hold Crescent Rose, both partners subconsciously moving apart from one another. Qrow however didn't react, apart from putting his hand to his side, signalling Oscar to stay where he was, although he knew the voice, or _voices_ in his head, would be telling him the same.

 

"So I-" "How are- you should be dead!" Yang snarled, her hair burning brightly and her eyes once again blood red, "How are you alive! You should have died at 'the Fall'! You should have died when I found you! HOW!?" Her aggression was becoming more ferocious with each word, her knuckles white, her boots stomping on the gravel towards the crook.

Roman, slightly taken aback by the burst of anger, looked first towards Qrow, then towards Ruby, a slightly confused expression breaking his smirk, "You didn't tell them?" "Well, I-" "Nah, quit it Red, ya clearly didn't." Roman returned his attention to the increasingly dangerous threat that loomed towards him.

"Blondie, calm down a second" He started, which only infuriated Yang further, she lunged forwards a charged punch aiming for his ever-so-smug face, Roman swiftly side stepped the blow, dragging her gauntlet away with his cane's handle, leaving the brawler to stumble past him. She instinctively kicked her leg around, aiming for his ribs, only to be parried once more by his cane, directing her to stumble once more.

The rest of the assembled figures had backed away now, seeing it a wiser choice to let the issue resolve itself instead of becoming collateral causalities, espeically to Yang Xiao Long's infamous rage.

After a series of blows had failed to land, Yang was infuriated, "Stop this now blondie!" Roman shouted towards the enraged huntress, "SHUT UP!" she yelled in return as she propelled herself towards him once more, yet again sent crashing to the ground as he caught her boot mid air, this time however when she returned to her feet she was met with Roman holding a grim expression, his cane raised and the barrel directed towards her. "Stop now. I won't let you win." his voice was low and his eyes were piercing, jade meeting crimson.

Suddenly aware of her outburst, Yang stood upright, her eyes shifting once more as she glanced towards her sister who looked... Afraid. The same expression donned by Weiss, who stood between her and Ruby, the same expression she had hoped never to see again, not after the Vytal tournament, not after that damn Mercury.

Yang looked down towards her hands, then sighed in defeat. Roman looked towards Qrow for a sign to continue, the huntsmen simply glared back "Here's your meeting Torchwick. Get on with it."

 

Torchwick began by apologising for the trick he pulled on Yang, he explained the importance of no-one else discovering that he was alive, not for the time being at least. Roman then proceeded to lift his trouser leg to show the mesh of scarring which blanket his skin, showing that Yang truly had dealt him a serious blow, before he then progressed to explain to the huntresses the capability of his semblance, the literal ability to survive on will alone.

Walking over towards his dropped cigar, Roman took a moment to gather his thoughts before crushing the shameful waste. Looking once again towards the assembled group Torchwick began, "Although I am as they wou- Qrow? Who's that?" Roman asked with a quizzical look, only just now noticing Oscar who instinctively took a step back, "This is Oscar" the huntsman replied plainly, "Cool... Why's he here?" Roman gestured with his hands to show his lack of understanding. "Oscar is, well he's Ozpin now." "Okay cool. So as I was saying- No seriously Qrow. Why is he here?" Roman was, well more than a little confused at the current situation and was becoming irritated by Qrow's cryptic answers.

Qrow let out a sigh, stepping forward and scratching his jaw. "Look, Roman... You and I've both been round the block, so, when I say he's Ozpin, I'm not kidding." Roman's eyebrows were raised, although he held a serious expression "Look, all you need to know, Torchwick, is that Ozpin's mind is in this kid's head as well as his own."

Although the explanation was fairly far fetched, Roman's iconic smirk returned and something twinkled in his eye as he turned his attention to Oscar. "So. Oscar... First things first, name's Roman Torchwick, devilishly handsome, criminal extraordinaire." he made a bow and threw an arm round Oscar's shoulder, "Now more importantly, can he read your thoughts?" although his expression was of curiosity, the smirk Torchwick held hinted at mischief.

"Um, er... Yea. Why?" Oscar was clearly twitching at the fact that he was being somewhat interrogated by Roman, "Well... Gotta say, doesn't that get awkward?" Oscar's blank expression signalled Roman's continuation, "I mean, come on, a lad your age, there ought to be some pretty provocative thoughts running rampant up there." Roman added, his smirk growing as Oscar began to squirm and blush, "especially when you're hanging around with all these interesting figures, heck blondie ove-" "ROMAN!" Qrow barked, eliciting a laugh from the criminal, "okay, okay, sorry... Couldn't help myself, saw an opportunity, had to take it."

Roman glanced at his audience, Yang seemed on the verge of breaking her knuckles as she cracked them by her sides, Qrow held a look of displeasure, whilst Ruby and Weiss shared equal looks of displeasure and uncomfort, Ruby having interestingly enough returned to standing shoulder to shoulder with the ex-heiress. "Interesting" Roman thought to himself as he stepped away from Oscar.

 

"Anyway, as I was saying, Salem and her goons are currently oblivious to my survival, therefore I can do what I want without them breathing down my neck. However, Neo -my glamourous assistant- is still in their 'employ', so to speak, and although she can't currently escape, she can feed me important information, that can help me, _us_ , to fight and act against her, and perhaps if we're strong enough, fast enough, and a damn near-sight lucky enough, well... Perhaps we might just win this war and more importantly survive." Roman finished by bowing, returning his hat to his head then a singular clap, followed by "Any questions?"

For a long moment there was nothing but silence, and the distant sound of activity, until Weiss spoke up, "Well h-" "Yes, the pretty Atlas girl at the back" Roman Joked, his smirk splayed upon his face, earning a scowl from the ex-heiress, "Well, if Neo is at Salem's base, then how are you communicating? What with the tower network being down, and I doubt her base is anywhere near Mistral." Weiss smiled smugly, a smile that should have intimidated Roman as it did most, _should have,_ "Aww, come on princess, I thought you were smarter than that, is it much of a surprise that Atlas has their own 'hush hush tech', ya know the kind that works better than most, doesn't need the entire system, oh, and did I mention easily stolen." Roman's smirk was becoming unbearable "Besides, Salem's realm doesn't exactly play by the same rules as Remnant, it's not exactly 'normal'."

Upon mention of Salem's 'realm' the remnants of team RWBY looked towards Qrow for input, however they received nothing more than a raised eyebrow and a shrug.

"Explain, everything..." Yang gruffly stated towards Roman.

"Okay, well lets keep this brief. Her base is located on the north-western continent, whic-" "Okay, so lets go stop her!" Yang blatantly interrupted Torchwick, who simply sighed, and looked towards the others.

Weiss took his glance as plea of mercy, "Yang, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Yang, the reason no one lives there is because of the Grimm."

"So?"

"So-"

"So the point is, you will die." Roman jumped into the conversation once more, causing the Schnee to frown slightly and glance towards Ruby.

"No one lives there, because no one can. The only thing over there is wasteland and Grimm, and they're not just your average pack of beowolves they've got everything from boarbatusk to wyvern, heck I've even seen what she calls a 'seer', and I mean they have some weird Grimm, like tentacly and sliming and- urgh" Roman shivered at the thought, "so to cut a long story short. You. Would. Die."

Yang crossed her arms and glared at Torchwick as he continued.

"But that's the interesting part, the Grimm keep most of the kingdoms' exploration at bay, however Salem didn't want to take the risk, so her 'realm' is tucked away inside a bubble, leaving it invisible to outside elements, such as the prying noses up in Atlas, whilst also keeping anything out, but not anything in."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Roman, whilst Yang uncrossed her arms, as they sensed an important point, to which Roman elaborated. "When things, such as beowolves from her spawn leave, they open a door, just briefly, but in that moment anything can get through, which is where Neo comes in, so once we're all ready, when our armies are knocking on her door, Neo will be there to let us in." His smirk only grew as the revelation struck the chords of hope inside the group.

"See, I told you Weiss! We can win, we can do it! See. We're gonna do it!" Ruby bounced up and down, taking Weiss' hands in her own whilst excitedly springing up and down, drawing out a smile from both Weiss and Yang, and interestingly enough, Oscar.

Qrow however seemed unsure, "So you know where it is?"

Roman took a coin from his pocket, flicking it into the air before catching it, "Nope." His voice cut through the gathered individuals harshly, "And it's gonna take a damn long time to find it, after all you can't just simply walk into Salem's realm, but when we do, well, Salem _will_ die." He let the silence linger for a few more moments before adding to the already heavy atmosphere.

 

"However, Neo tells me that Salem is sending -if she hasn't already- someone to Mistral, more specifically Haven, more than likely to deal with you lot, so what I suggest-"

"we should avoid Haven and Lionheart then?" Yang interuptted yet again.

"I suggest that you go talk to Lionheart, go to Haven, perhaps enroll there for the time being, and if you find her disciple, well, deal with them... Oh and Neo made mention that they referred to them as 'Dr'."

"Disciples? Dr?" Weiss added confusion lingering on her voice.

"Yes, Salem has lots, and I mean _lots_ of followers, you've clearly met a few and dealt with some, but that's not ever gonna be enough, only once Salem is dead will it be over."

"You seem pretty adamant in helping us, and especially in killing her, why?" Yang inquired, stepping towards Torchwick, "You sure, you're not screwing with us? Heck you're not above using kids to mess with us. Why should we trust you now?"

Roman didn't back down from her glare, but instead locked his gaze with hers "That was unfortunate, I didn't want to do that. But she _has to_ die. If she doesn't die, If we -and I mean _we_ \- don't win, then everyone but her dies, then we _all_ lose. So it's a pretty damn important point that she dies."

"And what are you gonna do about it? Watch from the shadows whilst we fight? Whilst we risk our lives to win?!" Yang's voice grew louder as she spoke, though Roman still didn't back down, nor did he step back as she continued, "And who's gonna make sure she dies? **You**?"

"O-Oh..." Ruby blurted out hesitantly.

Yang stopped her rant as everyone turned to face Ruby, though her gaze was held by Roman's, "That's, that's what you meant..."

Roman let out a sigh, as he stepped back and procured a cigar from his inner jacket pocket, "Yea Red, Yea it is... I am the bad guy after all..."

Yang looked at Ruby, asking her silently to explain, the young huntress fiddled with her skirt as she looked down, "Well, he kinda, sorta, already said he'd kill her, for us..." her voice drew to a whisper.

 

After a moments silence,"Well then" Weiss began, as she took Ruby's hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly, "If we're gonna make an army, well, 10 isn't a bad start..." she smiled towards her partner, whose smile reappeared and grew in size exponentially.

"Wait ten? You five, me, Neo... Who are the other three?" Torchwick asked curiously.

Ruby looked towards Roman, who was clearly beginning to retreat, perhaps signalling his cue to leave, "the remains of team JNPR, they travelled here with me." she added with her soft but chirpy voice.

"Oh... Cool, didn't know they were here, awesome." Torchwick nodded his approval to himself, making a show of mulling it over, before smirking once more.

"Our intelligence, everyone..." Yang jokingly gestured towards Roman "That's slightly worrisome." Weiss remarked with a display of slight irritation, and yet some humour.

"well it's been fun ladies, gents... But I have work to do, as do you... Good luck, I'll be in touch..." Roman lifted his hat and cane, as he bowed dramatically (in a similar fashion that Neo had often taunted) before smirking, lighting his cigar and strolling off into the night, as most his encounters often ended.

 

Qrow turned his attention towards the huntresses, "Well he's right, we do have work to do... But first things first, lets get you lot some much needed sleep. And Oscar... Keep your head out of the gutter..." Qrow had begun to walk away as Oscar squirmed at his comment, a smile spread across Qrow's face as he looked over his shoulder to see the rest following close behind; Yang with her arm slung about Ruby's neck, whilst the youngest huntress also deemed holding Weiss' hand a paramount priority, which if Qrow wasn't mistaken was eliciting a slight blush to disrupt the snowy girl's features.

"It's gonna be a long war..." Qrow muttered to himself, his smile fading from his features once more, as he drank from his flask.

* * *

 

"Don't let him bother you, he was just trying to get under your skin." The voice resounded in his head like clockwork, to counter the thoughts of Roman's comments.

"I know, It's still messed up..." He muttered under his breath, as he trudged along the cobblestone.

"It's not ideal, no... But it is necessary. In time it will become more apparent" Ozpin spoke cryptically once more.

"Well I wish he'd at least shut up." Oscar answered childishly, to which Ozpin merely seemed to chuckle -imagine that a voice chuckling in your thoughts- as they continued on in silence.

* * *

 

"Hey Ruby..." Weiss spoke softly, now that she and Ruby were walking alone, Yang having decided that messing with her uncle was more favourable.

"Yea Weiss" Ruby responded with one of her sweetest smiles, reserved for Weiss alone.

"How did you know when I was arriving?" She asked, a thought that she was certain she knew the answer to, but it still pestered her nevertheless.

"Well, Torchwick actually, he told me to meet him there, and I then kinda, well saw you, and then... Well, yea..." Ruby explained briefly though began to blush and grow quiet as her thoughts remembered certain actions she took.

"hmm" Weiss hummed thoughtfully, before closing the distance between her and Ruby, pressing their linked arms together, shoulder-to-shoulder, causing each of them to blush a bit more as she added "Well, I'm glad... I'm glad I'm your my partner again, Ruby Rose."

"Best teammate ever!" Ruby cheered wrapping Weiss in a warm embrace. Much warmer than the cool air which nipped at their fingers' and noses. Warm enough to melt any Ice Queen's thawing heart.

* * *

**They're ready -T**

**It's underway -T**

**When it's all done, what then? -N**

**We do as we've always done. -T**

**Survive -T**

**...**

**Survive -N**

**Then what? -N**

**We'll cross that bridge when we come to it -T**

**It's gonna be a long war after all -T**

**A long war... -N**

**Sit tight Neo, I'll be there soon -T**

**You promise? -N**

**...**

**I promise -T**

**Always -T**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter than usual. I enjoyed writing this one, shaping their interactions whilst also keeping the story on track.  
> It is however gonna be a long war for Remnant, Roman's begun to play his part, now it's time for Neo to assume her role in ensuring Salem's downfall.  
> As always, hope you enjoyed!  
> -Funnily enough, it's my Birthday today, so here's my present to you wonderful readers.  
> -Keep being awesome! :D


	12. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo must play her part in this secret war's resolution, but is she safe? Is she sure? No matter the cost, she agrees with Roman, they can't afford to lose, not when Salem's victory involves everyone dead. But of course she's safe, after all, how could an ally -who has given so much- who never speaks, betray their secrets to the world?
> 
> Well, Neopolitan doesn't intend to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.
> 
> Okay, it's time to take a look at Neo's side of the story.

_"Because of your efforts Beacon has fallen... And Haven will be next"_ The words sprung to the forefront of her mind, how odd was her situation? A renowned criminal, worrying over the safety of innocents. It truly is the end of the world...

_Roman ought to have checked out Haven by now, or he should've, what if he was discovered? What would happen to me? Would I still be here? Ok, ok, calm, calm down... I..._

Somewhere out there Torchwick was trekking across the horizon, playing a game, an oh so very long game, did it have cards or pieces? Was it merely a puzzle or were the rules set in stone? And yet... Here she was, hidden away from the world, waiting and letting him do all the work. It wasn't fair, why couldn't it all remain as simple as good and bad? Why did the world need a war to decide who was the righteous and who was the wicked?

A silent breath escaped her lips, a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

A frown then settled along her brow, her head tilted, causing several strands of hair to fall over her features.

* * *

**New game? -T**

**No -N**

**...**

**New move? -T**

**No -N**

**...**

**...**

**You doing okay? -T**

**Are you safe? -T**

**...**

**...**

**Neo -T**

**Talk to me -T**

**And say what? -N**

**Anything -T**

**You're not usually this quiet -T**

**...**

**That was a joke -T**

**...**

**I know -N**

**You're still not funny -N**

**Of course I am -T**

**You always laugh -T**

**...**

**Well you never said anything -T**

**...**

**Please stop -N**

**Why should I, this is comedy gold! -T**

**...**

**Fine, not another word -T**

**...**

**I'm fine -N**

**Nothing new, yet -N**

**What about Haven? -N**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Still not funny -N**

**Ha! Yea right -T**

**Heading to Haven tomorrow -T**

**Talk soon -T**

**Be safe -T**

**Ok -N**

* * *

She could vividly imagine the mischievious smirk and hearty chuckle that was iconic for Roman, she could imagine him smiling and laughing at the scroll in his hands, she could imagine him oblivious to the world around him, she just wished she was there. A small smile graced her lips, it was almost a shame it couldn't last, to play a role in this secret war meant to hide everything, or risk losing it all.

Neopolitan sighed. _Roman was right.. We can't afford to lose..._

She returned her gaze to the desolate wasteland, a crimson sky and dusted horizon, she watched in silence -as always- she watched and waited for the monsters to crawl out of the muck and howl into the air at the fractured moon. Each howl or scream enough to chill the blood.

 

"Well if it ain't the damsel in distress" came a harsh, mocking voice from behind "still mourning Torchwick, eh?" turning with a scowl, Neo was met by the dirty smirk on Cinder's henchman; his smirk wasn't right, it was sickening, it was twisted, it -it wasn't right.

Cinder's people weren't right, Roman saw that, so of course Neo saw it. Neither was the same yet they were both equally messed up. Emerald wasn't a problem, she wasn't all bad, but she wasn't good enough, she wasn't willing to do anything that opposed Cinder, her loyalties were skewed, Roman always said when the going got tough she'd freeze, which made her weak, and Neo would use that.

However Mercury, he was horrible, thriving off of everything, of course that was likely due to his screwed origins, but Neo hated everything about him, with every fibre of her being, he was broken and messed up, yet all he ever did was break everyone else. The worst thing about Mercury is that he never quit running his mouth, he just kept pushing and pushing and -he just kept going until they snapped, but Neo, she couldn't snap like them, not a word not an insult, so it hurt her so much more.

Emerald stood a pace apart from Mercury, a concerned yet faltering look upon her features. Torchwick was right, she was nothing but a lost little girl, lost and weak.

"Good riddance I say! Ha! He pro-"

**SMACK!**

Mercury's head snapped sideways, a flash of red upon his cheek. Turning back sharply to face Neo, a scowl and balled fists, Mercury felt the cool touch of metal press against his neck. A thin and sharp blade rested against his jugular, the pressure slowly pushing harder against his skin, not enough to puncture, just enough to hurt.

Before the two criminals stood a very short and very, very broken girl, tears welled in her eyes -threatening to spill over, her features barely holding steady.

She opened her mouth to speak, to shout, to scream! Yet as always no words came, not a whisper, not a hoarse voice, nothing but a silence which spoke volumes. Why would she need to speak? Roman never needed a word, not once, he needed nothing more than a look or a prod. Roman was -is good -great! at reading people, he didn't need words, nothing more than a look at her soul's eyes and Roman could tell you every crossroads they ever passed, he would know whether you were lost or whether you were just searching for something. That is how he found her after all...

And yet here stood before her, the scum that spit on his shallow grave.

Boy was she going to enjoy it when they realised that the grave they made him dig, was actually for them.

 

Anger flickered through Mercury's fear, just enough to earn him a swift kick to the crotch. He keeled over in agony as the sickening blow stunned him, his eyes watering and face red with rage.

Neo dragged her blade along his neck, a trickle of blood seeping from the seam, she kept a firm grip on the umbrella, now directing the point to face Emerald, her features contorted into a piercing scowl, as the tears wet her cheeks and turned her eyes, the colour in her eyes switching through every shade of the spectrum, settling on Jade.

Emerald backed off, raising her hands, a worried expression stretched along her features as the teary eyed girl hurriedly pushed past and trekked down the hallway.

"You're a damn idiot, can't you just shut it for once?" Emerald berated him whilst he cursed and muttered, tucking his arms in close, coughing as the world spun and the nausea incapacitated him.

"She's right" Spoke an eerily calm and soft voice, from a corridor basked in shadow stepped the witch, her skin as white as snow, her eyes as red as roses, tendrils stretched along her features, the black in her eyes overwhelming Emerald's gaze, who stepped backwards under her crushing gaze. "Young Neopolitan has done much for our cause" she graced her pale hand along Emerald's cheek, turning her to watch the silent figure "she has also lost much from our cause, and yet..." she gazed at the shrinking figure, watching with intrigue "...and yet, she remains here with us... Learn your place, play your role, just as she has."

* * *

Neo hated Cinder's posse, even if she was now technically that herself, but they were nothing compared to Salem's inner circle. Here Neo could see the villains, and in all honesty, it scared her. Cinder and Watts were not the reasons for her fear, no they were both nothing more than your stereotypical bad guy, power obsessed and angry at the world -granted one now had the powers of a maiden but they were still only people, just filled with more anger than most. Tyrian was crazy, he was the one she first met here, clearly broken, twisted and insane, he was the pure embodiment of violence, a sadistic monster who revels in butchering, pain and violence, he scared her, and rightfully so, she couldn't afford to let her guard down around him, after all what would happen when he finally snapped?

Another of Salem's men was Hazel, quiet, not as quiet as Neo, but he was large, strong but reserved, he scared her. Someone as quiet, calm and collected as he was, was rare, but the rumours, the talk, the throw-away lines, they all amount to the same conclusion, he was a violent man, aggressive and powerful, he scared her because it was only a matter of time before he snapped, and when he did, Neo prayed she was nowhere near.

However Salem, Salem was the real threat, the real reason to be afraid, there is no way to describe her power, her desires, she was the villain in this story, the one behind the curtain, and if she had what she desired, the entire world would come crashing down. Yes. Salem should be feared, always.

Neopolitan reached a cross roads, both figuratively and literally. The tears stopped, her eyes returned to their mismatched colour, her complexion softened and her cheeks no longer were damp or scarlet and her hair was no longer dishevelled. She took a step and placed her weapon upon her shoulder, she pirouette and spun her umbrella about, swinging it by her side before stopping and tapping it at the plain floor, she rested her weight ever-so-slightly on the instrument.

She smiled, and admired the flickering of a candle's flame, the way it danced and shaped itself. She watched whilst oblivious, her gaze unfocussed, instead her focus was upon the final crystal that drifted down her cheek, a remnant of her façade, a remnant of the role she donned whilst a prisoner within these walls.

She was a prisoner there was no doubt of that, she couldn't leave because she had a role to play, but she couldn't overplay her hand, no, she would be a prisoner as long as it was necessary, Roman was counting on her, and she wasn't willing to lose, not just yet...

* * *

**The Dr is "Watts" -N**

**An informant is at Haven -N**

**Informant? -T**

**Don't know -N**

**...**

**And you? -T**

**...**

**Mercury is an ass -N**

**Emerald is weak -N**

**And everyone else is crazy -N**

**...**

**HA! -T**

**...**

**But I wasn't asking that -T**

**How are you? -T**

**...**

**I'm fine -N**

**...**

**Neo... -T**

**I miss the rain -N**

**It doesn't rain here -N**

**Only thunder and lightning -N**

**...**

**I'm sorry Neo -T**

**I'll get you outta there -T**

**I will, soon -T**

**I promise -T**

**...**

**I know you will -N**

**Be safe -N**

**You too -T**

* * *

Tucking away her scroll, that small reserved smile once again present. The lingering teardrop curved along her features, then as she turned, it shattered upon her lapel, the fragments spiralling in the air, the light dancing over the glass butterfly as it flittered and fluttered out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to write more, I've decided I'd quite like to have finished this story by the time the new season airs, so it's likely I will begin to release multiple chapters at once.  
> I'm planning to break the story up, throwing it all into a series, this story being the first of three which will consist of (The middle, The end, The aftermath)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed.  
> -Keep being awesome :D


	13. Spilt Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would suspect important information to be whispered about in secret, in dark corner when nobody is listening or watching, we, you'd suspect. Anger isn't a very good secret keeper, and Neo, intends to exploit it all the way to the end... and perhaps get a little pay back in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

**How's Michi? -N**

**Good -T**

**She reminds me of you -T**

**...**

**In what way? -N**

**You remember those early days? -T**

**Before or after the eyeliner? -N**

Roman could just imagine her acting as she always did, pretending to put on a mountain of makeup then be done with nothing more than a snap of the fingers. Then mock him for another half hour.

**...**

**Before -T**

**Back when 'we' had just started out, you remember those days? -T**

**You're talking her ear off aren't you? -N**

**...**

**...**

**That's not a no -N**

**...**

**She's fine -T**

**...**

**I'm not that bad... -T**

* * *

 

"What the- why Mercury?! Why would you tell her that!?" a sharp, untrusting voice echoed throughout the corridors - _Emerald's._

"Tell her what? That you've grown a conscience? That you are gonna leave and run to save your sorry ass!" the voice was foul, cruel and mocking - _definitely Mercury._

"What! I'm n-. No."

The two stopped in the crossroads not far from where Neo remained tucked away, continuing to bicker and argue as she continued to tap away upon her scroll within her alcove, making notes and plans of the utmost importance and secrecy.

Oh, if only Roman were here, he'd laugh at the absurdity of it all, everyone at each others' throats, all their secrets spilt in anger and paranoia, mistrust running rampant, whilst all their secrets were gathered and sorted and exploited, right from under their noses.

Oh how he would laugh! But she supposed he was saving that for his closing act, rising form the dead! (Not that difficult for Roman -but, oh, what do they know?)

"Well considering how things are going, I reckon this is the most sense anyone has made around here in years!" Neo raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued as she sensed a juicy morsel of lucrative information, no doubt useful in speeding up Cinder's demise.

 

"Torchwick is dead!"

_No surprise there._

"Tyrian is mutilated and twice as mad as before!"

_That 'Red' sure does pack a punch -thank goodness we're on her side._

"Watts was captured!"

_Good, just as planned..._

"And now Salem is sending someone, -something to go make sure he never utters another word"

_Okay... Not quite according to plan then. Damn._

"What do you think will happen next? Both you and I are expendable! I'm not sure I want to stick around to see myself dead!" Emerald was shouting directly into Mercury's face, neither backing down as the argument grew further heated.

"If you don't ' _stick around_ ' you'll see yourself dead three times as fast! Then which of us will be screwed? Huh? Me! So quit talking about runnin' 'cause you're scared, 'cause it's sensible. You're gonna run 'cause you're a selfish brat!" Mercury was brutally blatant as he practically screamed his insults back at Emerald.

The argument descended into nothing more than cursing and further berating.

Okay, she'd learnt enough, for now there was nothing more to be gained. She swung her legs out of the alcove and dropped from her perch to the corridor's floor. Striding towards the arguing duo. Neo adopted a cross-pouty face -the same she used when Roman wouldn't get her ice cream.

"Well I wou-! Neo?" Mercury was drawn from the rant as the small women stomped towards them dramatically putting a finger upon her lips -indicating for them to 'kindly'  shut up- before thumping them both simultaneously in the chest and pushing past them in search of another hideaway to send some 'important' messages -not that the duo ever need know.

 

She'd have to be careful, what was it  Roman always taught her?

_-Always have an ace up your sleeve -wait, no. Well yes, but no._

_-Never overplay your hand, always hide your advantage. Well, that and never hit on the waitress carrying coffee._

She smiled at the fond and slightly-ridiculous nature of the memorys.

* * *

 

"What's with her?" Mercury asked bewildered, as both him and Emerald watched the mute stride away, leaving them both in an unsure state of shock.

"She's been rather 'touchy' ever since Torchwick bit the dust." Emerald answered matter-of-factly, almost as brutal such reserved for Mercury's cold and cruel demeanour.

"And you call me a 'prick'? That's cold" Emerald shot Mercury a glare at the comment, to which he only smirked -one of his defined smirks, 'wrong' as always.

* * *

 

Now Neo sat at the edge of the world, or at least that's what it felt like, she may be doing all that she could to end this war, but it would seem that in doing so she would remain exiled from the rest of the world.

Everyone in Salem's employ appeared to have the life and joy stripped from them, this realm was closer to the dead than the living, and yet the only one left with hope -perhaps the only sane one- couldn't do anything to alleviate the dire and dark atmosphere, after all you need to be capable of speaking to lighten the mood, -well, except from with Roman, he was, well, he was different.

But now Neo sat gazing out through the ornate glass, she sat by a large crescent window watching the ever-desolate wasteland that Salem lay claim.

 

"I see you often overseeing our land." An eerily-calm voice stated from behind. Neopolitan's head snapped to face the voice, she already knew that voice, she knew not just because she listened -though she did that better than anyone- but because this voice in particular belonged to the 'Queen of Grimm' herself, anyone who heard her voice would never forget it, it was terrifying, even when she spoke so quiet or raised her voice ever-so-slightly.

Noticing her surprised reaction, Salem rested her hand on Neo's shoulder 'soothingly' -though the women had to use as much will as she could muster to avoid shuddering- "Do not fear child, you are among friends, never forget that." her smile was eerily sincere, yet Neo feared for her life at the irregular niceties.

Neapolitan adorned a smile as the 'Queen' perched by her feet -which she drew in for safety and room- the pale woman turned to observe the surrounding landscape, "Is it not beautiful?" Neo arched a brow and turned to face Salem, though she herself didn't turn away from the view "The land stretches on forever, the sky beautifully cascades and collides with the horizon, and then my children can roam until they may leave and make peace to the chaos of the world" eventually the 'witch' turned and gazed upon the small woman, her eyes though dark and blood-red were calm and welcoming, almost as though they cast all they laid sight upon into a blissful trance of acceptance.

"My dear is there anything you so desire?" The pale woman enquired, her questioning look worried Neo, she had to be wise, she had to avoid a scandal, for Roman's sake as much as hers.

Neo procured her scroll and typed out a response swiftly yet with care -funny that the 'Queen' who is claimed to be omnipotent, can do no more than read a mute's words and not actions-

**I want to go out again. I want to work again. I need to do something.**

Salem let out a slight breath and smiled, her demeanour relaxed and she placed a hand upon Neapolitan's knee -supposedly a calming gesture- "My dear Neo" Neopolitan internally shuddered "For now your place is here" she gestured at the view before them "In time, when your wounds have healed, when we cannot afford to have our friends sit idle." she looked into Neo's eyes "Do not worry, you will have revenge in time."

Neo played the part as though she was born to play it, a sparkle in the eye, a devilish smirk and the ever-so-slight clench of the fists.

**Can I kill Red?**

 

The question made Salem sigh, though it was perfect, her reaction assured Neo that her secret remained just that, a secret.

"It is becoming more apparent that yes that will be the case." Salem appeared displeased at that fact "However, I do ask that you await my permission, and act with caution, as although she is a... formidable foe, her abilities are desirable"

Neo added a scowl and her lips pouted, her arms crossed and she glanced out across the horizon once more.

"Do not fret child, for there are many you may kill to hasten your revenge, and many I will see that you shall." the Witch smiled and stood, placing a hand upon Neo's shoulder, "However, in the mean time, is there anything you wish to tell me?" the small woman frowned at the request "Perhaps about Emerald? Or Mercury? Perhaps you've heard rumours about Watts?"

Neo looked down in thought, she decided on what to say, to expose Emerald, to show anger towards Mercury, mention her knowing Watts was captured, or perhaps deny it all and pray not to be caught.

**I heard that Watts was captured.**

"Yes, that would be accurate, we'll ensure that situation is resolved" the woman calmly responded, though Neo understood that 'resolved' would involve the doctor's death. "And how -may I ask- you came across such information?" She inquired, clearly she was searching for something as she peered down at Neo, searching perhaps for betrayal.

**Mercury was being an ass -as per usual- whilst arguing with Emerald.**

Neo thought for a second, then internally she smiled, she didn't like Mercury, no, she really didn't.

**He was talking of running, saying he'd be better off, whilst we all die, like Watts.**

Salem's expression grew dark, her brows furrowing and her smile disappearing, her eyes became piercing, as though looking for the lie -she wouldn't find any evidence though, Neo was better at playing this came than even she was.

"hmm... That is... _Troubling_." she spoke, clearly trying to maintain her calm appearance, "I will speak with Mercury about this, it isn't good form to abandon friends in a time of need." her tone grew cold and sour, "best not tell Cinder of this, I'm not sure she could handle betrayal at this stage." Neo merely nodded her agreement before Salem turned and almost-silently left her to the shadows.

Neo smiled. _Damn, I'm good._

* * *

 

**Get what you can out of Watts, *Tonight* -N**

**Tonight? -T**

**Tonight -N**

**Then make myself scarce for dawn? -T**

**Keep your head low, away from Watts -N**

**And the huntsmen? Our allies? -T**

**Tell them, don't tell them, your call -N**

**Be discreet -N**

**Ha!... Aren't I always? -T**

**...**

**...**

**Point taken -T**

**I'll let you know -T**

**Be safe -T**

**You too -N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I enjoyed properly beginning Neo's task, however I most definitely preferred writing the next chapter which -surprise!- is available right now.  
> -Consider it my means of apology due to the late upload (Trust me when I say life doesn't play fair)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Keep being awesome :D


	14. A House Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos and distrust, the symptoms of espionage -whether it's present or not- Salem ironically is in the process of a full blown 'witch hunt' searching for traitors within their midst. Neo awaits her discovery, has she overplayed her hand, has she been discovered, perhaps, she lost the game she cant afford to lose, perhaps... perhaps it's time to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Ever noticed that most places have hideaways, that go unseen despite being hidden within plain sight? Well, Neo was by now an expert in finding and exploiting them, lurking within the shadows, listening from the rafters, sleeping in the alcoves. So naturally here she sat, still alone at the other end of the world, listening and waiting, waiting for each fleeting moment, waiting for her time to strike.

The amount of information she leaked to Roman grew exponentially as the secret war continued to rage on, the entire world oblivious to the chaos that lurked in the shadows, living in blissful ignorance returning to their own 'hardships' the world burdened them with. Oh how Neo would love to strike now, let the whole of Remnant know that they face nothing compared to the impending doom.

Watts had died, Salem had seen to that, the world would do best without him regardless of his connections. No, Salem was culling the herd, she was rooting out the black sheep; Watts died because he was a liability, Mercury spent a week in the dark because he 'thought' about leaving -though Neo knew that was false, though she had laughed for an eternity (almost)- Tyrian was outcast for months, he came back as mad as ever -no, far more so.

Those she did trust, though Neopolitan wouldn't call it that, were still subjugated to their tests, Cinder was 'tested' perhaps the most, it was never expressed outright, though she was trained day after day for weeks and hours on end, more often than not Neo would watch her skulk to her chambers, sweating and exhausted, stumbling and cursing before collapsing into sleep. Hazel was tasked with traveling remnant 'disposing' of those Salem saw fit, he passed as suspected with flying colours -though probably just red.

Yet here Neo was awaiting her trial, no doubt it would determine both her life and more than likely the entire fate of Remnant, after all she still hadn't found a way to get Roman back into this forsaken realm.

What could she expect? Torture? Exhaustion? An impossible task? Thank goodness she couldn't utter a word, otherwise she'd be screaming down the halls with the paranoia that was engulfing her senses. Damn it, she'd wish that Salem just hastened her trial, to know whether she had played the game and lost was better than to endure and suffer the prolonged hope for an impossible victory.

* * *

 

**Can't be as bad as our time in Vacuo -T**

**I mean that barmaid. Damn -T**

**I could have sworn she was flirting -T**

**She was -N**

**What? Then why'd she slap me? -T**

**Cause she wasn't flirting with you -N**

**...**

**...**

**Seriously? -T**

**Yep -N**

**And you didn't say a word? -T**

**...**

**No, but she didn't seem to mind -N**

**...**

**...**

**HA -T**

**Damn I miss ya Neo -T**

**Yea, I still miss the rain -N**

**And here I thought we were getting all sentimental -T**

**Nope, what are we? Huntsmen? -N**

**Fortunately, no. -T**

**I mean you should see these kids -T**

**Red spends most her day fawning over the princess -T**

**That Oscar kid spends his time crushing on Red -T**

**Blondie beats the crap outta whatever is closest when she talks about kitten -T**

**The rest spend their time moping and mourning -T**

**The only sane one seems to be the uncle -T**

**In what way? -N**

**He's drunk most the time -T**

**Isn't that dangerous at present? -N**

**When I say 'drunk' I mean he doesn't stop drinking -T**

**But he fights as though he hasn't touched a drop -T**

**...**

**Roman I'm scared -N**

**I know -T**

**You're stronger remember? -T**

**At the end, we'll be the last ones standing. -T**

**You will survive, I promise you that -T**

**Not long now -T**

**Blondie is heading to Menagerie, as we suspected -T**

**The rest to Atlas -T**

**...**

**Be safe -N**

**Forget about me, go win this war for us -T**

**Fight the unfair fight, and make certain it's as fair as that barmaid -T**

**Unfair for everyone else but you -T**

**...**

**...**

**You're jealous -N**

**Damn right I am! -T**

**Talk soon -N**

**Soon, be safe -T**

* * *

 

Despite her current predicament, Neo was certain things would get better, they always did, they always have. _Roman always saw things through, didn't stop till all was well._

Damn she missed the rest of the world, everything from Roman's humour (though at times it was a stretch to call it that) to the rain on the rooftops. And here she sat, tucked away by candlelight, awaiting her impending doom.

"Little Rat! _Little_ Rat! Where are you at?!" A shrieking voice cleaved the silence in two, Neo's eyes snapped open and she   desperately made herself small, snuffing the candle to a smouldering husk. The voice cried out again, digging blades into her will "I know where you are! With all your hidey-holes! I see you! I see you when no-one sees you!" The figure came skidding around the corridor's corner, scarping the stone upon all fours, skidding and crashing into the wall, his tail -what was left of it- flailing out behind him. The man, no, this monster that raced towards her hideaway was manic, his eyes bloodshot and wide, spit flailing from his mouth in between the his crazed grin, his hair sticking to his forehead or flailing behind just as wildly as how his eyes darted to each crevice.

_Damn it. Damn it. Roman I, Damn it!_

Neo froze to her spot yet drew her estoc, preparing for the worst.

Skidding to a halt no more than a meter in front of Neo, she stilled her breathing and tried desperately to slow her racing heart. Tyrian clawed at the crowd restlessly as he snappishly glanced around searching, so desperately. "I, oh Rat, Rat, Rat, Rat, where are you at?!" he leapt about, grasping at the walls and skidding upon the stone, then just as suddenly as he appeared he stopped, he froze. He was staring at Neo now, though he stared, all he saw was a wall, a blank, non-descript wall, Neo had made it such, as fragile as it may be, no-one would see through her camouflage, see her hidden corner at the far reaches of the world.

"Well isn't that interesting(!)" he rose to stand upon his two feet, his tail slowing to a steady rhythm, back and forth. "You see, I'm certain, there used to be a alcove juuuuusst here. And I ought to be right otherwise... Everyone'd think I'm crazy!" He slowly stalked forwards a hand extending out to touch her fragile illusion.

As he urged ever close Neo's grasp on her weapon tightened.

 

_I'm ready. I can do this. No backing out now. I'll kill him!_

Her expression darkened, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes a magnificent jade green.

Everything happened in a heartbeat. Tyrian's finger grazed her illusion, as the glittering pieces shattered, drifted and spiralled out of existence, her blade was forced through his side, and forced his teeth to grit in pain before releasing a blood-curdling scream.

Neo shoved him away and withdrew her blade, sprinting away down the corridor whilst he writhed in pain.

_Damn it. Damn it. What do I do? What the freakin' heck do I do?!_

Neo swung around the corner, running as fast as her legs could carry her, she had nowhere to run, she was hidden away in the corner of Remnant, and everyone here wanted her head.

_DAMN IT!_

Now she literally had nowhere left to run. She stood at the end of a long corridor, her reflection staring back at her in the window, only the endless wasteland which she had become far-too accustomed to.

Spinning on her heel she raised her blade, she readied herself for what would appear to be her final fight. _Damn it Roman, you promised me rain._ Tyrian came shrieking around the corner his howls a mixture of laughter and pain. _I'll do as we always do. Fight the unfair fight._

She thrust her blade forwards as Tyrian dived forwards, her blade grazed his shoulder as he collided with her legs. Moments later she was pounded upon the floor, her head objecting with ringing and throbbing. Tyrian had her pinned, his blades inching closer to her skin, her eyes enraged as she struggled desperately and wished with every last bit of will to watch him bleed slowly, for everything.

His smile grew larger as his laughter grew louder, the cackling pierced her ears as spittle was flung about, his blood seeping turning her once pristine pink clothes a dark, crimson red.

 

He licked his lips as he pulled her scroll from her hand, his smile only grew as her features contorted in anger, she _had_ to destroy the scroll before- "Enough!" Tyrian leapt to his feet his face flashing suddenly through a range of emotions before resettling on unnerving craziness.

Tyrian scampered down the corridor, leaving Neo strewn upon the floor, breathing heavily as she struggled to stand. At the end of the corridor stood the entire ensemble: Salem, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and now Tyrian. Salem's hand was outstretched as Tyrian tentatively placed the scroll in her open palm.

Finally returning to her feet, Neo outstretched her hand -demanding her scroll back- whilst drawing her estoc behind her. Her features began to falter as the tears began to run down her cheeks, her eyes flickered, switching between jade green, chocolate brown and strawberry pink.

Mercury smirked as cruel as always, Emerald remained distant whilst Cinder flickered between the two and rage. Salem, however, remained as calm as ever, merely raising an eyebrow at Neo's idle threat. She unlocked the scroll and began to search for anything and everything.

"No phone calls" Salem began as she searched through Neo's connection to half the world.

"Messages, from Cinder, Mercury, R... Roman." Neo's heart froze as her tears stained her cheeks, gasping for breath.

Salem continued to search with increasing curiosity, Salem showed the scroll to Cinder to appease the new-maiden's obvious impatience.

* * *

 

**Tonight -T**

**I'm in position -N**

**Mercury, Emerald, Cinder? -T**

**In position -N**

**Then lets get to it -T**

 

**Leaving Vytal now -N**

 

**From the sounds of fighting it's begun ;) -T**

**Then lets, shall we? -N**

**We shall -T**

 

**Just boarded -N**

**Control room -T**

 

**Guess who? -N**

**...**

**RED! -T**

**Hold her off -T**

**...**

**Dealt with Red yet? -N**

**The city is in chaos, I'll let you know when I land -N**

**Roman? You good? -N**

**ROMAN! WHAT HAPPENED?!?! -N**

**...**

**Roman? -N**

**...**

**_Roman... -N_ **

**_I can't lose you too -N_ **

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

**_*-*-*-._ ** **_Unable To Reach User.-*-*-*-*_ **

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

* * *

 

Salem smiled despite Cinder's frown, she then proceeded to continue searching. She scrolled through the scroll's picture library, she searched through a folder of basic responses; Yes, No, Maybe, Not sure, there were dozens upon dozens, not uncommon for a mute. She then searched through many more, but nothing of importance, there wasn't much more anyway just hundreds of pictures of Roman, the most recent showcasing him winking at the camera from a distance whilst being led in handcuffs onto an Atlesian shuttle.

"I hope you understand dear Neopolitan, No one is exempt from the tests." She drifted towards Neopolitan extending the phone to Neo, "Although you lost so much my dear, I couldn't risk a our revolution's demise" Neo resisted the urge to snatch the phone away, she looked down at the still present picture of Roman, smirking with a cigar clenched between his teeth, tears splashed against the screen.

Salem reached out to stroke Neo's shoulder, but as she did the façade shattered and where once stood the small fragile woman was now nothing, the woman who looked now like a very frightened and upset child, sobbing in silence, curled into the corner.

Salem turned to the gathered group and her tone became sharp and commanding "Leave us" Cinder's trio hastily retreated, Emerald appeared twice as uncertain whilst Mercury's smirk had diminished ever-so-slightly, whilst Cinder appeared almost relieved. Tyrian however lingered, until Salem's gaze turned to him and he quickly cowered and scampered away.

 

Approaching Neo, the witch didn't crouch or speak calmly, she spoke as she always did "Neo, I apologise, in time I'm sure you'll forgive me." _NEVER_ "And I know you wished to return to missions, and you shall in time. But for now regain your composure, the last time we spoke you wanted to kill Ruby Rose" Neo looked up through teary eyes. "Well, it would seem that is the only outcome at this point, but I warn you, do not underestimate her, but I give you my permission to kill her -should you ever see her from this point forward" Neo nodded with a teary smile.

Salem smiled slightly before slinking away without a sound.

Neo raced off to find another alcove to recover in, rubbing her eyes, her tears wetting her balled fists.

* * *

 

Sitting alone in the darkness Neo no longer dared risk the candlelight, she pulled the cover from the base of the scroll, pushing in a tiny black disk, the scroll hummed to life as the Will o' Wisp chuckled to life on the screen.

_Damn it Roman, what can't we do?_

**I did it. -N**

**PHEW! GREAT NEWS -T**

**DAMN THAT IS AMAZING -T**

**YES! -T**

**YES! YES! YES! -T**

**I swear I almost crapped myself, only like-twice -T**

**...**

**Still promise me that rain? -N**

**Do I ever break my promises? -T**

**Good point -N**

**To us my dear Neo, may we never lose again -T**

**To us -N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Tyrian, just as crazy as ever, and Neo, just as determined.  
> The war can only end one way at this point, and the storm that once rested on the horizon, well it's here and the thunder's coming.  
> -Comments are appreciated (Cause I love responding)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> As always, keep being awesome :D


	15. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Neo remains trapped within Salem's domain the world continues to wage war alone in the shadows, soon the world of Remnant will know the true threat they face, but until then will Neo be able to maintain her secrecy? Maintain the fragile trust? Or will she have to run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Neo sat within the crook of a circular window, watching the beast of Grimm crawl out of the darkness and leave the spawning grounds. She let out a deep sigh, this war was lasting longer than she hoped.

 

"Ready to kill some hunters?" An authoritative -yet somewhat quiet- voice spoke out from behind her. The mute turned her head to see Cinder striding towards her, a small smile plastered on her lips. Her hair had finally grown back to it's normal length, as it cascaded down her shoulder.

 

The smaller woman believed that Cinder had some knowledge she shouldn't, perhaps she just didn't trust Neo, well, she did get Roman killed, who would trust someone who's partner you had killed? Probably a psychopath, however, as much as she would like to call Cinder that she wasn't, she would have to watch her back around her, or perhaps she would have to run sooner than expected.

Neo looked away again, making no effort to draw her scroll from her pocket, she hoped that Cinder would realise she didn't want her presence.

 

"You don't like me do you Neo?" The woman looked down on Neopolitan, a smirk crossed her features whilst her eyebrows slanted into a scowl.

As Cinder seemed insistent on this underlying conflict to surface, well, Neo was going to play along, but the only difference was, she was playing to win.

Scowling at the taller woman, Neopolitan took out her scroll -not breaking eye contact with the woman- without looking away she scrolled to her first response, before holding it up to her face, trying to make her disdain obvious.

**No**

"Well, why not?" She arched a brow in curiosity.

**You got Roman killed!**

Neo maintained her cold glare, her brows furrowed as her eyes switched to a dark green jade. Her grip on her scroll tightened as she bared her teeth at the new 'maiden'.

"Stupid girl, Ruby Rose killed Roman, not me." a condescending tone escaped her lips, it came out as a brief laugh, her smirk only continuing to grow.

**We wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you!**

Cinder took a step backwards, a brief flash of realisation passed through her features, "Oh?... Is that so? Well, what are _you_ going to do about it?" She leaned in once more, a smirk returning to her face, as she baited Neo.

 

**I'll kill you**

Cinder took a step forwards, as her smile grew even wider, she raised a hand as an orb of fire snaked its way up her wrist into her open palm. "Oh really, and what makes you think you of all people can kill _me_?" her eyebrow was arched to match her crooked smirk.

**Not right now, not tomorrow, but when this war ends.**

Neo remained unfazed by the threatening response as she held her scroll up once more. Cinder took this as I sign to intimidate her further, she leaned forwards, the flames igniting in her eyes. "Well, I'd like to see you try." Her eyes were viciously narrowed, peering down at Neo, her smile unwavering as the mute stared back.

 

Neo remained calm and unflinching whilst stood in front of Cinder, but instead of backing down or cowering, she smiled.

 

Cinder faltered -if only for a second- and Neopolitan made her move.

Neo winked once, and as she did so the illusion which she had upheld shattered around the two of them, her eyes set a deep jade green, a smile resting on her lips as her powerful eyes pierced into Cinder's hate-filled amber eyes. Her smile showed withheld anger, temptation, and a sense of victory. Cinder's gaze fell to the blade which ran along her throat, one slip of the hand and not even her maiden powers could save her.

Cinder flinched, the flames in her hand snuffed out as her features wavered with the fear of impending death, this was Neo after all, the mute who had lost literally everything since this war for Remnant had started, the sadistic sidekick Torchwick had never got rid of, and here she was, holding a blade to Cinder's throat.

Despite the circumstances, Neopolitan smiled, took three paces backwards, bowed dramatically and winked, all before turning her back on Cinder and striding away down the corridor.

She didn't look backwards, she didn't stop, all to make the point that Cinder wasn't worth the effort.

 

Cinder stumbled to the wall, she let out a breath -one she hadn't realised she had been holding- and her entire being trembled, she was sure her legs would betray her if she tried to move. Cinder Fall, the woman who was supposed to be the new fall-maiden, yet here she was trembling from the threat of a mere mute. She was weak, still so very, very weak.

She could picture Torchwick watching her now laughing, _HA! Look at that! Way to go Neo! Woo! Show this mean fall-lady how it's done! Go on, steal her lunch money! HA!_

 

Cinder scowled cursed under her breath and slammed a fist into the wall. It would seem that when all of Remnant has fallen, when the war is won, there will be one last person to kill...

Stepping away from the wall, the maiden drew her arms in, and released her energy with a deafening cry, flames engulfing the immediate hallway, scorching the walls and floor as she let loose her rage from within the flaming wrath.

* * *

 

_Not long now._

 

Neo would have to be careful from now on, it was nearing the end game, no matter what happened a fight was destined to ensue, whether Salem wanted it or not. Now nearing the end times, each side would be looking to one another for betrayal, Neo being a mute gave her the common status of being overlooked, yet she would no longer be exempt from their paranoia, especially now that she had threatened Cinder -She wouldn't tell Salem, no, she would appear weak, instead Cinder would have Emerald and Mercury keep an eye on her- It was soon to be the final moves, would the queen call checkmate? Or would the queen fall like every other piece? No matter what Neo was ready to run.

 

**Atlas is on-board -T**

**Taurus is dead -T**

**? By who? -N**

**BMBLB -T**

**Seriously? -N**

**Yep, Blondie -T**

**...**

**Not long now Neo -T**

**It'll be over in the blink of an eye -T**

**...**

**What about the 'White Fang'? -N**

**What about them? -T**

**Taurus is dead -N**

**Haven't you heard? -T**

**The New White Fang's story has just begun -T**

**...**

**Who's in charge? -N**

**Kitty -T**

**...**

**So what now? -N**

**Ironwood pledged his army -T**

**Plus Specialists -T**

**Menagerie is loyal to Belladonna -T**

**The remaining Kingdoms want to avenge Beacon -T**

**...**

**We'll be at your doorstep in no time -T**

**I'll leave the door unlocked -N**

**...**

**You know the plan for the battle? -T**

**Keep my head down -N**

**It's okay to let the heroes die -N**

**...**

**I know its cruel -T**

**But that's what we do, survive. -N**

**...**

**Yea, exactly -T**

**...**

It may have sounded cruel to anyone else, but this was a war, not everyone was going to survive. No matter what Neo planned not to die in this forsaken realm, she wasn't a 'good guy' she didn't have to fight, she could run, run and hide, just like she always did, it was exactly what she was good at.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that Roman wasn't telling her something, they told each other everything, secrets didn't exist between the two of them.

**...**

**What are you going to do? -N**

**What do you mean? -T**

**We "Can't afford to lose" remember -N**

**You're going to fight, aren't you? -N**

**...**

**Salem has to die -T**

**You don't -N**

**Red will need help -T**

**She has a team -N**

**She needs someone to kill her -T**

**She's a huntress -N**

**She's a kid! -T**

**...**

**...**

**I'll survive, I always do. -T**

**You promise? -N**

**...**

**Promise? -N**

**I don't break my promises -T**

**...**

**So do you promise? -N**

**I'll be there soon, Neo -T**

**Roman! Promise! -N**

**...**

**Please -N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly plan to elaborate much on the events going on throughout Remnant, I may however do some short stories in the future that cover some of the events.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed.  
> Keep being Awesome :D


	16. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies are just over the horizon, now it's time for Neo's most important role to come into play, a spy within the ranks of the enemy is key in ensuring the war's outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

**So what now? -N**

**...**

**Salem's angry -N**

**...**

**Could use some advice -N**

**...**

**...**

**I reckon I'd be safer sleeping with the Grimm -N**

**...**

**I'll be ready for dawn -N**

**...**

**Well, I can't actually tell when 'dawn' is, so... -N**

**Eh. I'll guess -N**

**...**

**You know usually I'm the silent one -N**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry, crap reception on this Bullhead -T**

**Oh! Really? Where are you now? -N**

**Vacuo? -N**

**Nope -T**

**...**

**Vale? Atlas? -N**

**Nope and nope -T**

**...**

**Menagerie? -N**

**Nope -T**

**...**

**Where are you? -N**

**Look out your window -T**

 

Neo sprung from her seat, she began running and she kept running, she skid around each corner and turn, colliding with numerous walls. Finally she stood before a magnificent and large window, and yet... All that she could see was more barren and desolate wasteland, filled with Grimm.

**REALLY NOT FUNNY! -N**

**...**

**Ok, maybe my humour needs some work -T**

**YOU THINK!? -N**

**...**

**Can you see that awkward ass-end of a cliff? -T**

**What? -N**

**Big-ass cliff, stuck out with purple crystals everywhere! -T**

**The outcrop? -N**

**Oh la-di-da, look at me, I'm Neo with my fancy words -T**

**Yea, yea shut up -N**

**The big outcrop on the horizon? -N**

**Yes, how much further can you see? -T**

**Not much, only a couple more hills -N**

**Good. -T**

**Why? -N**

**Wait! How can you see that!? -N**

**Well, I just so happen to be sat just on the horizon -T**

**...**

**...**

**Neo? -T**

**YES! YES! YES! -N**

**YOU'RE HERE! -N**   
**YES! -N**

**...**

**About damn time -N**

**Hey! -T**

**I told you I was coming -T**

**Yea... So what's the plan now? -N**

**...**

**...**

**Roman? -N**

**...**

**Sorry N, the 'General' is giving me this whole 'high and mighty' look -T**

**General? Ironwood? -N**

**Yea! Can you believe that! I'm sat here with Remnants 'secret' advisors -T**

**'advisors' hmm, not sure that's the right word -T**

**Who? -N**

**Exactly! -T**

**I mean, there's the General, that Goodwitch, heck! Even Red's Uncle is o- -T**

**...**

**Roman? -N**

**...**

**Hello Neo, this is Goodwitch -T**

**Okay? What about Roman? -N**

**We need to get to the point, Torchwick was being... -T**

**Roman, ok I get it. -N**

**Good -T**

**Now, tell us about the layout after the outcrop -T**

**What about it? -N**

**Tell us everything -T**

* * *

 

Neo proceeded to elaborate in detail the landscape of Salem's domain; the unusual land formations, the plentiful iridescent crystals that scattered the terrain, several pictures and numerous questions later the huntsmen were happy -well not 'happy-happy' more like 'satisfied'- enough to warrant them returning the scroll to Roman, who -being Roman- continued to message Neo, acting as though the fate of the world wasn't hanging in the balance, talking about how many times he'd crossed Remnant and back over the last two years, talking about the revolution within the white fangs' ranks, the attacks on the other academies, and most of all he talked a lot (Understatement) about team RWBY.

Roman had become somewhat fascinated by team RWBY, the way that no matter how much the world threw at them, they just didn't stop, they kept getting back up and fighting again, again and again. He talked about the several dozen times he had 'almost' been shot, having said the wrong thing at the wrong time, which -knowing Roman- Neo assumed meant it was justified, Roman enjoyed to talk, no doubt he had been starved of this kind of conversation, him talking and Neo merely listening.

 

Here she sat at the top of Salem's castle, the highest point she could find, tucked away within the shadows, somewhere not even Tyrian was able to find her, she sat in silence listening to the voice she hadn't heard in two years as he rambled on about this, that and the other.

 

Roman spoke of the 'princess', he mentioned how her father had been arrested, her brother killed, she was now -as far as Remnant was concerned- the wealthiest woman alive, she was no longer the heiress to the SDC, she was now the president of the Schnee Dust Company. Apparently with that power had come all their resources, suddenly all the difficulties the team had sustained trying to combat Salem on every front disappeared, suddenly nothing was impossible. She united the SDC with the 'New White Fang', her and the cat had changed so much in such a short time, they needed the entire world on their side to win this war for Remnant, the duo had ensured that both halves of the population were willing to fight her and not each other, "True equality" was on the verge of existence.

The 'cat', Belladonna, she was the last to re-join the ensemble, her and blondie had seen to the white fang's demise, making sure that something new, something better rose from the ashes. "A new chapter for the white fang" as it had been so aptly put, then using the war as a common problem she had systematically annihilated (putting it lightly) all remnants of the old white fang, starting with Taurus.

He spoke of Yang, how she had literally beaten the crap out of him more times than he could count, then he told her about how she was literally unstoppable now, she fought tooth and nail for every victory, she didn't stop, she arrived in Mistral, signed up for the war and went to recruit their fourth member, running off again to retrieve Blake.

Finally he spoke of Red, Ruby Rose, the child prodigy. Apparently she was still as annoying and overly-energetic as usual, but she was stronger than ever, with new-found maturity (that was only present in the most rare -important- circumstances). He spoke of how she fawned over the princess twice as much, then he grew serious and spoke of her role she had realised was hers to play, she spoke of how Nikos had believed in destiny, Red now saw her duty to Remnant; fight and win for everyone, it was almost saddening, how in the prime of her life she had been taken from the comfort of home and thrown into a world of chaos, so much expected of her, no chance at failure, no turning back, no running away, she was expected to fight until the bitter resolution, and quite possibly sacrifice everything in the process.

 

It was odd how Torchwick spoke of the team, he had spent so much time with them he knew all their irregularities; he knew how the heiress sung when she was alone, when she was sad, he knew how Red would force Weiss to sit and watch cheesy horror movies, taking breaks from her planning. Roman was aware how much guilt Belladonna had when she remembered Yang's new arm -which Neo thought was interesting- then how much Yang would hug her until she -apparently- quite literally couldn't breath.

Every new story he told her, Neo couldn't believe it, it was like something out of a fairy-tale, out of a story, the entire weight of the world rested on team RWBY's shoulders, they were the lynch pin for the war, they were what seemed to determine Remnant's fate. The team had far surpassed Neo's expectations, they had done things she had thought impossible, they had fought enemies she had fought unbeatable and won, nothing had stopped them whether it be facing their problems head on in battle, or taking a more reserved 'political' approach, nothing had hindered them that couldn't be overcome, they were stronger than anyone, everyone would remember team RWBY, it was no longer an 'if' it was a certainty, Neo no longer doubted the outcome of this war, she had no doubt that Salem would lose, she had no doubt this war was already won... The only thing that troubled her, was the unknown variable, the one that couldn't be prevented, the names of the fallen...

When all the smoke and ash clears, at the end of this final battle, who knew who would be left alive. She couldn't be certain that she would survive, nor could she be certain Roman would survive, it would seem the terms 'good' and 'bad' were much different now that the war was coming to an end. Salem was evil, the huntsmen were good, whilst her and Roman, they sat somewhere in-between, they were no longer the definitive bad guys, they weren't quite the good guys yet either, but it didn't matter anymore, it would seem that they were going to fight, and they were going to win.

 

"I've got to go Neo, there's a lot of work to do" His voice was quiet and calm, she sat and waited for him to finish is thoughts, "I promise I'll survive tomorrow, get some sleep, get ready, we'll win this fight yet." He finally promised, and with that a wave of relief passed over Neopolitan, she smiled Roman would know she had, he chuckled before adding "See ya soon, Neo"

* * *

**Remember to leave the door open -T**

**Of course -N**

**We'll win this one -N**

**But of course! -T**

**After all... -T**

**We can't afford to lose -T**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left, then comes the battle.


	17. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem prepares her disciples for the approaching fight, whilst Neo silently marches out into the Grimm-infested wasteland to complete her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Casually strolling along the dusty horizon, Neo occasionally kicked a small stone aside, or twirled her parasol about her figure. She drew her scroll from a pocket as she continued forwards, the clock relentlessly marched onwards, one way or another dawn would come and with it bring war to Remnant.

 

Neo was scared, no, she was terrified. Tomorrow's battle was shaping up to be the most influential fight in the history of Remnant, it also retained the potential to be the bloodiest. The casualties were stacked on the side of good, there would always be more Grimm no matter tomorrow's outcome, but if they should lose -as Neo was beginning to doubt- Human extinction was all but guaranteed. The inevitable casualties would reach the hundreds if not thousands -from this fight alone-, not too far from here slept and prepared thousands of soldiers and huntsmen, human and Faunus, many would die tomorrow, but if they should fail, then they would all perish.

She  smiled, a silent chuckle escaped her lips. At the end of the world, people really did change, here Neo was about to be the key to let an army in, and what she was most afraid of was who would die. She would be lying if she said she was worried for the lives of any man or woman, but she would also be lying if she denied that she had forsaken them entirely. Roman was more important to her, he promised he would survive and Roman never broke his promises, but... There's always a first time for everything.

Looking back on her decisions, Neo wished she had been more careful, more strategic. There was only one way she would survive this war, that relied on Salem's defeat, yet even then her survival was not guaranteed. She had burned all bridges she had made within Salem's ranks, they accepted her as one of them, but none truly trusted her, not anymore. Neo had no doubt, should evil triumph, she would soon face judgement, her death was certain, what happened after, well... She didn't know, this scared her, Neo functioned on certainties, manipulating them and using them to her advantage, but if she lost, if she failed, she had no idea what to be afraid of and that was equally terrifying.

* * *

 

Salem gazed out over her domain, the moon remained fractured and settled upon the horizon, her features were contorted into a scowl as her eyes glowed a deep crimson red. "You have all remained loyal" The collected ensemble squirmed slightly at her ominous words, "and I plan to reward you each accordingly" Cinder's faction shared glances, whilst Tyrian's weirdly-reserved smile appeared. "However, before I can reward you all, we must snuff out the hope that our enemies are harbouring."

Salem turned and strode towards her throne, she passed by Neopolitan -who stepped backwards instinctively- she peaked her fingers into a steeple as her brows relaxed. "We will beat them here, we will kill their armies, we will kill their revolution, and with them their hope will die." her gaze was set into the table, her eyes frozen as she remained deep in thought, "Then, once my realm is filled with their bodies piled high, then we will kill their world, we will kill their families, their friends... We _will_ watch their world Burn." Her eyes ignited into a vibrant blood red, glowing in the darkness in such a way that it instilled fear in anyone who witnessed such withheld bloodlust.

* * *

 

Neo slashed twice into the twisted black mane of the beowolf, it's howl cut-off as the corpse slumped forwards. Casually Neopolitan sidestepped the falling fiend, drawing her blade along it's side to ensure the beast was dead. With a dull thud the creature struck the ground and began to disintegrate into smoke and ash, she stood and watched as the tendrils of smoke tore from the body and twisted into the crimson sky.

 

In the distance she could see the swarms of Grimm; they hadn't left the realm in weeks now, surely it was Salem's doing, prepare her army to face their oncoming foes. Within the swarm was a grand variety of creatures, Boarbatusk, Beringel, Death Stalker, King Taijitu, Creep and Ursa. The gathered Grimm moved as one entity, the swarm shifted in one direction then returned to their start, Salem was most powerful within her own realm, however when the fighting starts she won't bother controlling the Grimm, she will let them free and watch as they massacre the huntsmen and soldiers of their own instincts.

In the bloodied sky circled Nevermore of varying sizes, like squadrons they dived and rolled one after the other, sweeping across the skyline and curling about the castle's towers, they passed row upon row of Griffons which stood alert as sentries awaiting the approaching fight, their wings tucked into their figure, their crimson eyes blank and waiting.

 

The Grimm were unusual, they didn't scare Neo, they could be explained -to a degree- they existed, they acted and they could be killed. What was unusual to Neo was their instincts, the Grimm lacked a soul and therefore lacked an aura, but what the Grimm didn't lack was their universal nature, destruction... Each individual Grimm seemed to have it's own will, but they all acted the same, they lived for fear, for hatred, for anger, for death. All the creatures of Grimm sought out both human and Faunus, they didn't discriminate, and they harnessed what each race did best, hate others, the Grimm harnessed this chaotic energy and turned it back as a force of destruction, that was all they could do, bring destruction.

* * *

 

"Tyrian" The queen spoke with her ever-calm voice, the Faunus smiled and waited eagerly for his assignment, "You will have the greatest honour of leading the Grimm into the fray, you will fight beside them, you will kill all but my children." With her words the sadist became increasingly gleeful, his smile becoming manic as he clapped dramatically "Excellent! Of course my queen, I shan't fail you" his tone was as erratic as ever, yet he cast a sidelong glance to Cinder as he mention failure. "See that you don't" She replied nonchalantly.

"Hazel, proceed to lead what remains of the white fang, I believe they can offer some use -though if they should perish I will not mourn or fret-" Hazel's features remained blank as he listened intently, "You will fight our enemies once they have engaged Tyrian, then return -leaving the white fang- and you will defend our gates as our second line of defence." Hazel nodded his understanding and acknowledgement in silence.

Salem turned her gaze upon Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, all three appeared uneasy with her attention -though Cinder hid it the most- "Cinder, there is no doubt that we will fight, therefore you will have your subordinates delay intruders as effectively as possible." Both Mercury and Emerald shared a look, clearly they both sensed how Salem placed little belief in their capabilities. "Where as you, my dear maiden, will face Ruby Rose by my side."

Cinder spoke hesitantly, "She's a child, she won't reach us, she won't survive" clearly, Cinder's words agitated Salem, her eye's glowed ever-so-slightly as she acknowledged Cinder's distrust in her words, "She may be a child, but she bested you..." Cinder's hand twitched as she consciously restrained herself from reaching for her eye, "She is a warrior. Every Rose has thorns and it is wise to be weary." Cinder nodded -yet she averted her eyes from Salem's gaze.

Finally, Salem casually looked to her side past her shoulder, Neo took this as her cue to step forward. "Neo..." The small woman watched Salem's eyes carefully, they were angry, enraged, furious -yet to anyone else they showed a serene calm- Neo was uncertain as to what to expect, she planned to disobey her the minute the conflict began, but she would have to act accordingly. "You will protect out home." Neo cocked her head to show her uncertainty, "You will hide in the shadows, you will watch, you will wait, then, when you see fit, cut the throats of any intruder." The situation explained Neopolitan nodded her confirmation, but looked up once more as Salem spoke once more, " _and,_ should you see Ruby Rose, feel free to act as you see fit." Neo's lips curled into a smile as she nodded more enthusiastically.

* * *

 

Neo stopped. To the mute, the desolate landscape stretched on far past the horizon, far away crystals' continued to sprout from the bare hills which rolled across the terrain, endlessly.

Smiling, Neopolitan recognised her senses were perfect for this job, if she passed through the barrier she wouldn't be able to let her allies in, too cautious and she'd never find it. A lifetime of silence had flawed her greatly, but it had also benefitted her, she had learnt to listen and observe, she was far more perceptive than most, that skill combined with her intuition -so kindly developed by her partnership with Roman- she was the master of her senses. To many, they would stand where she stood and see the far away crystals and rolling barren hills. To Neo, she stood and stared through the filter, the window, the barrier, she could see what separated Salem's realm from the world, she could see how the air was distorted, she could see where the shade of dirt changed to a darker hue.

Looking to her feet, Neo kicked a small pebble; she watched as it skid and bounced along the coarse dirt, it struck an anomaly, bounced and vanished. She had found the barrier, her task was almost complete. Dragging her umbrella across the ground, she pressed the tip into the dirt drawing a line in the sand; the line occasionally vanished and then reappeared. Stopping, she made a realisation, Neo had only one object that would go unnoticed, that would not run the risk of moving when planted into the ground, her grip tightened on her umbrella.

_You better get this back to me Roman._

It would appear that she would just have to have some faith, that all would go well.

She placed her weapon into the dirt, the blade warped unusually as it passed through the invisible shield, half remained visible -the handle seeming to float naturally mid-air. And just like that, the battle could now commence.

 

Salem's words flashed to the forefront of Neopolitan's mind.

_"And remember, my loyal, dear friends, we must win tomorrow. We cannot afford to lose."_

Neo smiled, Salem had lost this war. The queen had finally realised the only important rule of life, the one rule that both herself and Roman had lived by for years, no matter what circumstances or hardships you face, you must always, _always,_ assume that you 'cannot afford to lose'.

* * *

 

**I'll be waiting, Roman -N**


	18. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neopolitan's task is done, now all she and Roman have to do is wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late Monty Oum.

Roman sat upon a rock, the rock was dry, rough and uncomfortable, much like the rest of this forsaken continent. He sat and he stared through the camp -he was almost at the edge- he looked past the makeshift defences and few scattered tents; beyond their camp was nothing, nothing alive, nothing dead, only a barren wasteland where perhaps nothing had ever lived, the crystals that sprouted from the ground had grown in concentration as they had approached Salem's domain, the same way the ominous feeling of dread had loomed over them and engulfed them whilst they remained oblivious.

Torchwick was afraid of what they would find on the other side, he was aware that everyone within the camp harboured similar fears, a fear of death, a fear of Grimm, a fear of bloodshed and a fear of defeat. Every living soul experienced fear within their lifetimes, for many this would be the scariest night of their lives, or at least that's what Roman believed, after all, he was terrified.

Roman was terrified for his friend, his partner who waited for him, the one who so adamantly trusted him, the partner he hadn't seen in two long years. Torchwick wasn't terrified of the battle tomorrow, he would survive, he would make sure of that, he was terrified of finding out that she had been caught, he was terrified of finding her lifeless body afterwards, he was terrified of breaking his promise. What scared Roman the most, was the thought of surviving the battle whilst Neo didn't, he wouldn't remember a voice or a laugh, he wouldn't remember shouting or singing, he would only have a memory of a close friend, he would remember all the promises broken, all the stories never told. Him and Neo were family, they had grown up on the streets together, fought together and most importantly survived together.

A world without Neopolitan wouldn't be any louder, nor would it be any quieter, but it would never be quite right, not by Roman's standards.  So if one thing was to come from the fight tomorrow, Roman reckoned Remnant owed him enough to let her survive.

* * *

 

Stood upon a forgotten land, the world of Remnant united to face a common foe, here they gathered to fight an unspeakable evil, here they gathered to ensure Remnant's survival. United the five kingdoms' were represented by any man or woman, Faunus or human, Huntsman or Huntress, soldier or civilian, all had gathered and put aside their differences, not one of them held resentment for any among their ranks, they all stood together against a common enemy, evil. Salem was evil, there was no doubt, and here the kingdoms' prepared to fight together as the forces of good, the ultimate battle which would determine the fate of Remnant; victory would ensure a peace amongst the kingdoms, a chance to rebuild, a chance to reconnect and recover, a victory would result in a very different world than what had originally existed before the war had begun.

In the centre of the encampment hundreds gathered, they stood, sat and waited, the army was unique, every individual was different, from place of birth, to race, to abilities. It was a sea of colour, every shade of the spectrum, every colour was seen in a multitude of variants such as pastel or neon, clothes and weapons all shone as a bright beacons of hope, the crests and the weapons were individual to all hunters, the designs peculiar, unorthodox and yet perfect. No one gathered here to celebrate unity or individuality, they had gathered to win a war, the outcome would surely bring a brighter tomorrow.

 

"Hello. Please quiet down." A calm voice projected itself across the camp from upon a raised platform, all voices fell to silence as the huntress began to address the crowd. Torchwick looked up, cigar still firmly held between his teeth, not rising from the rock on which he perched. "As many of you will know, I am Glynda Goodwitch, I was a professor at Beacon pri-" "FOR THE FALL!" a voice cried out from the crowd, followed by several other individuals mimicking the cry, the interruption was met with a cold glare from Goodwitch, the kind which left students grovelling and begging for forgiveness, the result was as expected, those who had shouted quickly fell silent and hid themselves in shame. Satisfied that she wouldn't be interrupted further, the professor continued, "I was a professor at Beacon prior to the fall, now however I stand before you alongside Remnants counsel and guardians" She gestured to the other figures who joined her on the stage, behind her stood; General Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, Specialist Winter Schnee, Ghira Belladonna and two ocelot Faunus.

"I leave it to General Ironwood to discuss the plan of attack. However, I will say this, never before have I -or anyone alive today- seen such a diverse gathering, united together to face evil, prepared to fight and possibly die alongside one another as equals." The crowd listened, they understood the dire situation they had united for, but the huntress had highlighted the most important aspects of this alliance, the circumstances showed them how equality was possible, it merely confirmed what many believed and proved that Remnant was still worth saving. "And I believe, that tomorrow we will face Remnant's finest hour, and we will fight _together,_ and we will fight for all that we are worth, until evil has been defeated." A momentary silence fell over the gathering... A tremendous uproar filled the air as the crowd cheered with pride, joy, hope and courage. For over a hundred years Remnant had been divided, now here was the moment of true change.

Roman remained seated as the cheering continued, he glanced down at his scroll, a smirk on his lips -still cradling his cigar- "We might just win this after all..." he muttered to himself.

 

Eventually the crowd quietened -after much encouragement- as Ironwood stepped forwards, he glanced to Qrow who remained slouched and merely offered a nod in return, the general cleared his throat as he began. "Tomorrow, we have one goal, to kill Salem's faction..."

* * *

 

The encampment was busy preparing, practicing or resting, huntsmen and huntress' milled about the tents, weapons close at hand at all times, soldiers continuously repeated drills as thought their life depended on it -which, as a matter of fact, would-. Many volunteers had accompanied the army, not to fight but to prepare before the fight and to care for them in the wake of the battle; civilians toiled over pots of noodles and broth, meals were prepared en masse, clothing was stitched by hand, every need or want of the dawn's fighters was catered for.

Torchwick understood the motives of these people, he had grown up on the streets, both him and Neo had struck out together because it increased their chances of survival, but he knew in times of great need, in times of desperation the unlikeliest of allies would band together for the common need of survival. Though Roman admired the dedication with which the combatants and volunteers prepared, he could see how many didn't truly grasp the impending fight, many would die and many would be injured -this was evident enough from the infirmary which had been constructed, which stretched along throughout the camp, they were preparing for so much death and defeat, and yet... Here they all were. Hundreds had gathered to win this war, and here they all remained, they weren't running in fear, they were acting as though tomorrow was any normal day. The huntsmen were an unusual sort, they sparred as though it were a game, they threw a ball about in a large circle, dragging any passer-by into their simplistic game -try and force the ball between someone's legs, whilst remaining in the circle-, they played, drank, ate and laughed as though it wasn't the end of the world, truly, it was the perfect need for the end times, no one sat wallowing in fear but instead they celebrated the alliance, they prepared for the dawn, they laughed as though they never would again, not a single individual was exempt from the good humour which had descended upon the base, no soldiers, no civilians, no hunters, no -sorta- criminals... Yes, even Roman smiled as he watched the camp thrive, he chuckled as groups dared one another to perform more and more eccentric hair cuts, he smiled at the gathered soldiers who carelessly sang at the top of their lungs, arms around one another's shoulders, no care if they were Faunus or human.

 

Torchwick saw hope in the armies of good. He also naivety, but hope was far more important in winning this war, where hope had been all but extinguished. This newly found hope would win this war.

* * *

 

"... And finally, any team that makes it to Salem, you must hesitate, you must act, and when you do... Hold no remorse or regret for the witch must be slain." The general finished, he spoke almost poetically as though the plan was a masterpiece, the graceful movements and relentless power. "Any questions?" the general clasped his hands behind his back, surveying the crowd. One individual raised his hand, scales stretched along his arm and up his neck, "Why are there students among us?" the Faunus spoke firmly, but uncertain.

Ironwood sighed, but before he could speak Qrow had already stepped to his side. "Because pal, half of them could kick your ass." He stated matter of factly, earning a scowl from the Faunus as well as his peers, "However," he continued, unfazed "these students all signed up for this war, just like you" he pointed his finger out gesturing towards the entire crowd "Heck! Some have been fightin' this war before you even knew it existed!" his eyes drifted over teams RWBY and JNR, "If we lose, they all die and so does everyone else." many sombre faces appeared throughout the crowd "But. If they fight, and we win, then we can all be proud and get on livin' our lives"

Torchwick set his cane aside, placing the cigar between his teeth once more, before clapping his hands together, he continued until the crowd had erupted into a thunderous applause, he looked throughout seeing humans and Faunus smiling through their fear, he saw students stand -just ever-so-slightly- taller and in particular he saw Ruby Rose, smiling and clapping at Roman, he nodded his response before she turned back to her team.

* * *

 

Dropping his cigar to the ground, Roman watched as the smoke lingered about the embers, before crushing the stub into the dust.

"I never did accept your offer, did I?" a chirpy voice called out, Torchwick looked up past the brim of his bowler hat to see Red smiling down at him. "And what offer would that be, sweetheart?" he replied emotionlessly. "Well... You see, I recall killing you..." the criminal raised a brow wryly, "then I recall walking into what was pretty much guaranteed a trap... And then, then you gave me an offer."

"Hmm." Roman hummed to himself, recalling the incident where he offered his services to Ruby Rose.

"We've reached the finish line haven't we?" Ruby smiled "Yep." she smiled as she popped the word "So... What do you say? Allow me the pleasure to be the bad guy?" Torchwick smiled as he looked up at Ruby, his eyes scanning her for uncertainty, "Well, it's the only solution that'll lead to a happily ever after." He found none, he chuckled at Red's use of his words. "Okay, then. I'll be the bad guy, you be the hero... The one who woos princesses" His grin only grew as Ruby became flustered and blushed slightly, as she immediately understood what he implied, they had by now all gotten used to Roman's teasing, but it was still as effective as ever.

 

"Yes, I, will... Be that." She eventually managed to formulate a sentence, spinning on her heel to beat a hasty retreat. However, Red managed a single step before she stopped and spoke over her shoulder to Roman, "You know..." Roman looked at her smugly, still amused by his capability to fluster any member -leader not exempt- of team RWBY, "They stole that line from you", Roman cocked his head slightly, "Oh? Which?"

"You know which."

* * *

 

After further announcements, discussions and questions, Professor Goodwitch returned to the stage, the crowd instinctively falling to a hush. She smiled, she knew that many that stood before her would die, she knew that her own students would likely perish, she knew she needed them to be at their best. "Tonight we must prepare. we must prepare to fight and we must prepare to sacrifice everything." The crowd listened intently "However, we must not give in to fear, we must strive past it and fight with all our strength, heart and courage. Eat well tonight, laugh as long as you can, sleep as best as you may. But tomorrow we must all be prepared, we must all fight with everything we have, everything we can give, until we are victorious; then keep fighting until we are safe, keep standing until our wounded are healed, keep living as our dead are mourned, then, and only then may we rest well." Despite the morbid undertone of the speech the crowd shouted and cheered joyously.

The speakers stepped forwards and shouted with the crowd "We must win! We cannot afford to lose!"

And Roman Smiled...

* * *

 

Roman smiled, hope truly was infectious, right now, he believed that everything would work itself out.

His smile only grew as he glanced down at his scroll which chimed in his hand, responding quickly before gazing off into the distance, out of the camp, through the barren wasteland, because somewhere out there, Neo was waiting.

**I'll be waiting Roman -N**

**Not for long, you won't ;) -T**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end of this 'segment'.  
> I'm working on the battle as I type, I will post it in the near future, -possibly to tide you guys over- between the first few RWBY Volume 5 episodes (Which so far looks awesome!), so stay tuned! 
> 
> As always I hope you have very much enjoyed my story, I hope you'll stick around as I finish it off and above all I hope your days going great. -Keep being awesome!


End file.
